Finding Home
by R. L. Ravenclaw
Summary: Whitney is an orphan who has been adopted by Lord Beckett, but he has sinister plans involving her and her real father. Will she be able to find her real parents and escape the clutches of the evil Lord Beckett? Find out! Rob Kidd Books involved.
1. Chapter: The Orphan

**Chapter 1: The Orphan**

**Finding Home**

**Chapter 1: The Orphan**

Whitney turned to the man who had come to take her to her new home. He looked scary and mean to a five-year-old girl. She had lived in an orphanage since she was three after her grandmother died and now out of the blue someone had finally adopted her. The man turned to Mrs. Sims who was in charge of the orphanage and bid a short goodbye. Then he took Whitney by the hand and dragged her to the carriage that was waiting for them. She had heard her new father's name was Lord Cutler Beckett and that she would be sent to a rich home. She didn't care if her new father was rich or not, she just wanted him to love her. The carriage came to a halt at the large dock where the ship was waiting for them. Mr. Mercer opened the door and pulled her out with a firm jerk. He hadn't said a thing to her and he was really starting to scare her with that cruel look on his face. He dragged her up the gangplank of the Victoria and took her to a small cabin with light blue curtains. There was a small mahogany dresser in one corner and a twin-sized bed with light yellow sheets on the other side of the small room. "You are to stay her until the voyage is over." Mr. Mercer said in a cold tone.

She looked up at him with her big brown eyes, "How long will that take?" she asked in her little girl voice.

He looked down at her like she was a filthy rat, "It will take us three days to get to Port Royal." And with that, he shut the door.

Whitney walked over to the bed and set her little, brown sack down. Lord Beckett had insisted on her wearing the dresses he had sent with Mr. Mercer and also insisted that she get rid of all her old belongings. She didn't have that much to begin with so that wasn't hard, but she wouldn't give up a few things like the rag doll that had red hair and green button eyes that her grandmother had given her. Then there was the medallion her father had given her mother before she was born. It was made of silver and had a small sparrow on it with its wings spread out. She usually wore it every day, but she figured Lord Beckett wouldn't like it so she had stuck it in her little sack along with her doll. She pulled the doll out of the sack and sat on the bed wondering what her new home would be like.

* * *

Three days later, the Victoria sailed into the bay at Port Royal. Whitney was eager to see her new home. They didn't tell her much about this place or about the man who had adopted her, that didn't change the fact that she was happy that someone had adopted her. She stared at the town through her window as the ship docked. It was a good sized town with plenty of buildings and streets full of people going from one place to the next.

A few minutes later, Mr. Mercer came into the cabin and took Whitney to the deck. There was a carriage waiting on the shore ready to take her to her new home. Mr. Mercer pushed Whitney in and slammed the door shut. The carriage drove to a large mansion on a hill overlooking the bay. It was a pale white color with vines growing all over the front of it. There were dozens of windows and a huge wooden double door with beautiful designs carved all over them. They flew open and a woman about thirty or so walked outside. She wasn't very pretty with her hair pinned back and that stuck-up look on her face. She also had glasses that were on the tip of her nose making her look like an old lady. Mr. Mercer pulled Whitney out of the carriage and went inside as the woman walked over to her, "I am Mrs. Opal, your governess."

Whitney smiled up at her, "Hello"

Mrs. Opal acted as if she had just insulted her, "Come with me, Miss Beckett." She grabbed her wrist and led her up the stairs and to the room at the end of the hall.

She gently knocked on the door as if afraid to disturb whoever was inside. "Come in." said a voice from inside the room.

Mrs. Opal walked in dragging Whitney behind her. The room was obviously Lord Beckett's office. Whitney looked at her new father. He wore the outfit of a nobleman and had a white wig on his head. He looked up when they walked in. His eyes were so cold even when he smiled, "Lord Beckett, this is the little girl you sent for."

"Thank you Mrs. Opal. You are dismissed for now." She turned and left Whitney with him. Beckett stood up and came around the desk, "Come closer, child." Whitney took a few steps closer. She was a little scared of her new guardian. His face looked so cruel and cold-hearted. She wondered if it was a good that she had been adopted.

Lord Beckett took a good look at this child standing in front of him. Except her red hair she looked exactly like her father. He just hoped she didn't act like him otherwise she would face serious consequences. "Hello Whitney, I'm your new father."

She looked up at him and tried to think of something to say, but the words won't come out of her mouth. He looked down at her with a strange smirk on his face that made her cringe. "Well, aren't you going to say hello?" he asked.

"Hello" she said quietly

"I'm glad you're here. I want to get a few things straight with you. I want you to call me father and not Lord Beckette. I want you to always do as you're told and no arguing about it. Is that understood?" She nodded and looked up at him with her big brown eyes. He didn't seem like he was the type of person that was good with little girls.

"The rules around here will be followed or there will be serious punishment. There will be no shouting or running in the house and you must act like a lady at all times. I don't want you to go outside by yourself and above all never come in here unless you are called. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir"

Lord Beckette called the maid to come and get Whitney. She came and took her to her room. "You can come in now." Lord Beckett said after Whitney had left.

Mr. Mercer walked in, "She looks just like her father, sir."

"A problem she will have to deal with the rest of her life."

"When do we go after him?"

"In a few weeks," He replied, "I need to make sure that child isn't exactly like him."

"And what if she is?"

Beckett picked up a wooden paddle, "I'll just teach her not to be."

**Author's notes: Sorry it's short. I'm not sure it's going to go anywhere, but we'll see.**


	2. Chapter: Life As A Beckett

**Chapter 2: Life As A Beckett **

**Chapter 2: Life As A Beckett**

Over the next week, Whitney did whatever she was told. She woke up every morning at 6:30 when the maids came in and got her dressed. Then, she went down to breakfast and then did her lessons with Mrs. Opal who scolded her even when she didn't do anything wrong. Everybody in the house thought she was a real nuisance even though she obeyed all the rules and acted like a perfect young lady. Lord Beckett never paid any attention to her and usually spent most of the time in his office where Whitney was forbidden to go. She thought it was awful here. She so badly wanted to go back to the orphanage with the Sims who owned it. They didn't have much money, but they loved every child there like it was their own. They had been so excited when Whitney had found a home, but she knew if they saw where she was now, they wouldn't be too happy.

One night after the maids had put her to bed, she packed her little sack with her rag doll and a few of her dresses. Then crept slowly to the wardrobe and got dressed. She grabbed her sack and walked to her door. She put her ear up against it to try and hear if anyone was in the hallway. She heard nothing so she slowly opened the door and stuck her head out just to be sure no one was there. She took a few steps out and closed the door. Then she crept down the stairs and went out the door. The moon was full so she could see all the way to the gate and beyond. She walked to the iron gate, but just as she was about to open it she felt someone grab her shoulder. She turned and saw Mr. Mercer standing there with that evil look on his face. "Where are you off to Miss Beckett?" She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. "Lord Beckett will be very displeased with you, young lady." He grabbed her arm and dragged her back to the house. His grip was so tight; she could barely feel her arm. He dragged her to the door of Beckett's office and walked in pulling her behind him. She was trembling with fear when he pulled her into the room. She knew Beckett would punish her…big time.

Beckett was standing in front of the window. He turned when they walked in. "Leave her with me." He demanded. Mr. Mercer left Whitney with her very irritated guardian. Beckett looked down at Whitney who was really shacking now. She held back the tears that threatened to make there way down her cheeks. "I have taken you in and treated you as if you were my own and this is how you repay me?" Whitney kept her head down so he wouldn't see the tears. He didn't want her here. He didn't care if she was unhappy or not. He just kept her around as a show piece for people to think how wonderful he was for adopting a poor, little, orphan girl. "Whitney, look at me." He said in a stern voice. She slowly looked up and saw the angry look on his face. "I'm going to have to punish you for this." He walked over to one of his shelves and pulled out a wooden paddle. He sat down in a chair and motioned for her to come.

She looked at the paddle and wanted to run, but her feet wouldn't move. "Please father, I promise I will never do it again, but please don't hit me." She pleaded.

"Come here now." He said sounding even angrier. She slowly walked towards him and then he grabbed her and threw her over his knee. He slapped her so hard with the paddle she couldn't hold in the screams. When he was finished, she couldn't even stand so he picked her up and carried her to her room. He ordered the maids to get her back in bed and left. Whitney cried herself to sleep that night. She wanted to go home, but where was home now? The people at the orphanage may have loved her as there own, but it wasn't the same as having your own family. She wanted her mother even though she hadn't seen her since she was a newborn infant. Her grandmother had told her to leave and never come back. Grandmother had always told Whitney that she would never be a good mother and therefore made her mother leave. All she had of her mother was the medallion. Maybe if she was still alive she would take her away from here. All Whitney had to do was tell someone her name, Arabella Smith. Maybe someone would have mercy on her and take her to her mom. She looked out the window and wondered where her mom was and she wondered who her real father was. Would he love her? Does he even know she exists? Or does he just not care? She didn't want to think about that last option. She closed her eyes and dreamed about her mother and father.

The next morning, she felt a little better, but she knew nothing had changed. The maids came in and pulled a lavender dress with baby blue ribbons out of the wardrobe and put it on her. It was fancier than what she usually wore and she wondered what was going on. "Why do I have to where that today?" she asked Mary who was the maid that usually put her dress on her. Unlike everybody else, Mary didn't think Whitney was a nuisance.

"Lord Beckett is having a special guest over today and he wanted you to look extra special."

"What kind of special guest?"

Jenna the maid that pretty much hated children turned to the little girl, "His special guest goes by the name Nicole Dashwood, a single high-society woman that he has been going after ever since she came here from England. She's more stuck-up than that governess of yours. I have a feeling your father has every intention of marrying her before the month is over."

Mary shot her a scolding glance, "Don't tell the child such things. Besides it is none of your business."

"It is my business if we're all going to be under the rule of that devil of a woman."

"Jenna, let's get back to the duty at hand." She turned back to Whitney and finished buttoning up her dress. Then she took her downstairs where Lord Beckett was waiting.

"Thank you Jenna. Now go back to your chores." Jenna nodded and left. Lord Beckett looked down at the girl and took her to the parlor, "Whitney, we are having a guest today so I want you to be on your best behavior. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir"

"Good girl, now sit down and don't get up until I say so." She sat on the sofa has he left the room. She wondered if Jenna was right. Was she going to get a new mother? And if she was, was she going to be kind or was she going to be as stuck-up as Mrs. Opal? There was only one way to find out, she would have to meet her first.

She didn't have long to wait. A few minutes later, Whitney heard the door open and Lord Beckett talking to a woman who had an elegant voice. After about five minutes, Lord Beckett led a woman with blond hair pinned back in a fancy bun into the parlor. She wore a long, golden yellow dress with half sleeves. She looked down at Whitney. This woman had no expression on her face whatsoever when she saw her. "Miss Dashwood, this is my daughter, Whitney. Whitney, this is Miss Dashwood."

Whitney gave Miss Dashwood a weak smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Dashwood."

Miss Dashwood looked down at the child. She hadn't expected Beckett to adopt a girl this young. "It's nice to meet you to Whitney." She and Beckett stayed in the parlor and talked to each other a while. Whitney just sat there and listened knowing if she spoke up about something Beckett might just punish her again. After about an hour of just listening to Beckett and Miss Dashwood talk about boring stuff, it was lunch time. They went into the dining room and ate. Beckett and Miss Dashwood wouldn't stop talking about boring things while Whitney just sat there and ate what was on her plate. After lunch, Beckett ordered Jenna to take Whitney upstairs to her room.

When they got there, Jenna wouldn't stop taking about what was going on right now between Miss Dashwood and Lord Beckett. "I'll bet he's on his knee right now asking that witch to be his bride. She'll make the rest of us all miserable. If I had a right mind I would leave immediately." She said to herself even though Whitney could hear her loud and clear. She turned and left Whitney with those thoughts in her head. She walked over to the window sill and sat down. What if Jenna was right and she would make all their lives miserable, or worse? She looked out the window and saw Beckett and Miss Dashwood walking in the garden. They walked into the gazebo and sat down on the bench. They talked a little more and then Whitney saw a frightening sight. He was on one knee and was holding up a diamond ring. Whitney looked away from the window. She prayed Jenna was wrong. She didn't want a new mother. She wanted her real mother not some stuck-up high-society woman to be in charge of her until she's married off. She lied on the bed and waited for Beckett to come and give her the horrible news about her _new mother_. Whitney closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. She had a dream about her mother. She looked so kind and wonderful with her beautiful brown eyes and her auburn hair. She was holding a newborn baby and humming a lullaby. "Whitney Jaclyn Sparrow"

Whitney opened her eyes and sat up. "Sparrow? But I thought her last name was Smith?"

Right after she said that there was knock on the door and Lord Beckett walked in with a smirk on his face, "I've got goodness Whitney. You're going to have a new mother."

"You're marrying Miss Dashwood?" Whitney asked. She already knew what he was going to say.

"Yes I am. The wedding is in two weeks and after that she will move in and you will have a new mother."

"Sounds wonderful" she said trying to sound enthusiastic even though she hated the idea.

"Alright, I'm glad you like the idea. Now it's time for bed." He got up and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight Whitney." He left the room just as Mary came in and got her ready for bed.

She put the nightgown on Whitney, "I hope you like your new mother, Miss Whitney."

"I want my real mother." She said with tears in her eyes. She knew Miss Dashwood would be horrible.

"I'm sorry Miss Whitney, but you have to live with your new parents."

"But I don't want to live with them. I want my mommy." She began to cry.

Mary pulled her into her arms and rocked her slowly, "I know sweetie. I know." She picked up the crying child and tucked her in. "Everything will be alright." She kissed her cheek and left the room.

* * *

Mary went back to her home and found someone waiting for her there. "Elisabeth, is that you?"

Elisabeth stepped into the light, "Of course it's me."

"It is so good to see you." She wrapped her arms around her friend.

"It's good to see you too."

"Elisabeth, I really need to ask you a question."

"What is it, Mary?"

"You know I am working for Lord Beckett right?" Elisabeth nodded, "Well, he adopted a little girl not long ago for his image. I know it's despicable. But anyway, this poor little girl is miserable. She's not getting any love at all and everybody thinks she's a nuisance. She tried running away, but she got caught and was severely beaten. She wants to find her parents so bad and I think maybe you could help me."

"But Mary, I don't think I can help you even though I desperately want to."

"But I think you know her father."

"Who is here father?"

"Jack Sparrow. You would be able to tell just by looking at her. Besides her red hair she looks just like him."

"Are you sure she's his? He never said anything about having a child."

"According to what Lord Beckett said, her grandmother chased her mother off because she said she would never be a decent mother. Arabella, the child's mother, didn't want to leave her child behind, but her mother insisted because she was worried Arabella would get Jack involved. She didn't like him and so she forced Arabella to leave and never come back. Three years later, the grandmother died and the child was sent to the orphanage."

Elisabeth had a shocked look on her face. She knew what Lord Beckett was really up to. "He's going to use her to get to Jack. Oh that poor girl. How old is she?"

"Five-years-old"

"You've got to take her away from there."

"Will you talk to Jack?"

"Yes of course, but you've got to get that child out of there."

"I will."

"Once you have her, bring her to my house. Jack stops by every now and then."

"Thank you Elisabeth."

**Author's notes: Yeah, I know another Sparrabella with a child. Oh well I like those.**


	3. Chapter: A New Mother

**Chapter 3: A New Mother**

**Chapter 3: A New Mother**

For the next two weeks, the Beckett house was a busy with wedding plans and changes to the house (Miss Dashwood's idea). Whitney was fitted with a white flower girl dress with pink bows that should have been for a three-year-old. Miss Dashwood already treated Whitney like she was her property that had to be perfect 24/7. Whitney was becoming more homesick by the day. Every day Miss Dashwood came to the house and supervised all the changes she insisted be made before she moved in. She was more of a dictator than the lady of the house. Jenna complained about her behind her back everyday right in front of Whitney which wasn't helping the situation.

Soon the day of the wedding came and Miss Dashwood was worse than ever. Whitney was forced into the hideous dress and then she was forced to throw petals down the aisle. Everyone in the pews looked at her like she was a baby doing something cute. She wanted to run back to her room and hide from the embarrassment. The wedding seemed like the longest twenty minutes of her life. After it was over, she tried to sneak to her room, but Miss Dashwood er…Lady Beckett grabbed her arm and dragged her around showing her off. Everyone guessed Whitney was at least three which was even more embarrassing than the stupid dress she was wearing. She had about had it with her new mother, but she feared what Beckett would do if she disobeyed her. Finally after what felt like weeks, she was sent up to her room for bed. Mary helped her with her nightgown and took the horrible ribbons out of her red curls. "Mary, could you take me away?"

"I'm afraid not, dear" She lied as she tucked her in and left.

Whitney clung to her doll and wished someone would take her to her mother. Her eyelids were growing heavier and she soon fell asleep.

_There was cannon fire as the ship with black sails came into the bay. Everyone was screaming and running for their lives. There were boats coming to the shore filled with pirates. She saw them heading straight to the gate of the mansion with their torches and swords. Everyone had already left her behind while the pirates charged through the front door. She hid under the bed clinging to her doll and praying they wouldn't find her here. But then she heard her door fling open and two pirates walked in searching the room. She held her breathe as they opened the wardrobe and then, she saw a hand pulling the sheets up where she was hiding._

Whitney sat up screaming at the top of her lungs. She cried as she remembered her dream. She had always heard pirates were dangerous and would shot you for no reason. Lord Beckett had seemed to stress that a lot. She kept crying until she heard someone open her door. It was Lady Beckett. She didn't look to happy as she walked over to Whitney's bed. "Whitney, what is wrong with you? It is the middle of the night."

"I'm sorry Lady Beckett."

"Don't call me Lady Beckett, young lady. I'm your mother now."

Whitney lied back down and turned away from Lady Beckett. "I already have a mother." She said quietly.

Lady Beckett grabbed Whitney's shoulder and pulled her towards her, "What did you say to me young lady?"

Whitney had had enough of this woman. "You're not my mother."

Lady Beckett slapped her so hard there was a bruise on her face. "I am your mother whether you like it or not and you are _my _child."

"No you're not. You don't even care about me. I want my _real_ mommy!" she screamed.

Lady Beckett pretended to have tears in her eyes, "You will regret saying that." She went back to the master bedroom. Lord Beckett looked up and saw the tears in her eyes, "What is it, dear?"

"Whitney said she didn't want a new mother. She even said she hated me and she wished I had never come here."

Lord Beckett got up and stomped to Whitney's room. He flung open the door and walked over to Whitney's bed. When she saw the angry look on his face, she began to tremble. "How dare you talk to your mother like that?"

"I…I…" she stuttered.

He grabbed her arm and dragged her to his office. He threw her over his knee and began slapping her with the wooden paddle again. After about twenty slaps, he stopped and put her back on her feet. She was sobbing uncontrollably. He grabbed her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "You will never talk to her like that again. Is that understood?" She nodded and ran back to her room. She pulled the covers over her head and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Mary came and woke her up. When she saw the bruise on Whitney's face, she was horrified. "Oh honey, who did that to you?"

"Mother did it." After what happened last night, she was going to call Lady Beckett whatever she wanted.

Mary finished getting her dressed and took her downstairs to breakfast where Lady Beckett was waiting. Whitney ate her breakfast in silence as Lady Beckett watched her with hateful eyes. After she was finished, Lady Beckett stood up and walked over to her, "I will be teaching you your lessons from now on." She grabbed Whitney's wrist and took her to the upstairs library.

Whitney tried to do whatever Lady Beckett wanted her to do, but it seemed impossible. Lady Beckett scolded her for everything. She even slapped her if she didn't get it right the second time. When Whitney was trying to write something, she accidentally spilled ink on Lady Beckett. She was so furious she grabbed her arm and started slapping her. Whitney pulled out of her grasp and ran downstairs. She was running so fast she ran right into Mary. She wrapped her arms around her waist and cried. Mary wrapped her arms around the child and looked up as Lady Beckett walked down the stairs. "Unhand the child and go back to work."

"No, I won't let you hurt her."

"Let her go or I will discharge you."

"I can't let you hurt her just because you need something to hit."

"Hand. Over. The. Child!" she screamed

"NO!"

"What's going on here?" Lord Beckett asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Whitney spilled ink on me and ran when I tried to punish her. Now Miss Andrews won't let me finish."

Beckett turned to Mary, "Please let go of the child and vacate the house immediately."

"But sir…"

"Now or I will call the authorities." He ordered and grabbed Whitney from her. Whitney tried to break free and run, but he held on tight and pushed her to Lady Beckett. She grabbed her and took her to her room. She threw Whitney into the room and closed the door and locked it. Whitney ran to the bed and cried into her pillow. Is this the life she would have until she was married off? Being beaten within an inch of her life everyday? She wanted to run so bad, but she knew that would just bring on another beating. She cried into the pillow and wished her mother would find her somehow.

**Author's notes: Yeah, Lady Beckett is the devil herself. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter: Rescued

**Chapter 4: Rescued**

**Chapter 4: Rescued**

Whitney lied on her bed staring up at the ceiling. It had been nearly four days since Mary had been fired and as her punishment she had been locked in her room ever since then, but the really cruel part was the fact that they had refused to give her anything to eat since then. She was starving and her stomach growled every minute. She cried almost all the time now praying someone would come and take her away. She didn't care who just so long as they would get her out of here before she died. It was 8:30 and the sun had just set over the horizon. Whitney stared out the window from her bed and wished the pain in her stomach would go away. Sleep was overtaking her as she lied there with an empty stomach. She closed her eyes and hoped she would be saved any minute now.

All of a sudden, she heard cannon fire. She opened her eyes and looked out her window. It was just like in her dream except it was real this time. There in the bay was the ship with black sails and the cannons were shooting the town. Everyone was screaming and running for their lives. Whitney ran to her door and tried opening it, but it was still locked. She screamed for help, but no one answered. They had all left her behind. She looked through the window again and saw them coming through the gate. She grabbed her doll and hid under the bed. The door was locked so maybe they couldn't get in. She clung to her doll for dear life wondering what they would do to her if they found her. She didn't have very much energy to run since she hadn't eaten in four days and she couldn't fight them. She knew she was as good as dead even if they found her or not. She closed her eyes and waited to hear them burst through the door.

She didn't have to wait long. Soon she heard them break down the front door and scatter everywhere shooting there pistols and shouting. Then, she heard them come up the stairs. They were just outside her door. She heard them try and open it. When they found out it was locked, they started banging into it. She held her breath hoping they would eventually give up. That was not the case. They didn't have much trouble breaking it down. She saw a pair of feet looking around her room. Then, a hand grabbed the sheets that were hiding her. He pulled them up and saw her clinging to her doll. "Well, look what we got here." He said as he reached for her. She slid back even further, but it was no use his arm was still long enough to grab her foot. He pulled her out from under the bed and pulled her on her feet. He was tall with greasy blond hair and a wooden eye. He dragged her out of the room, "Oui! I found her!"

She started trembling as a man came up the stairs towards them. He had brown hair that was in dreadlocks and had beads strung on a few of them. He wore a tri-corner hat with a red bandanna under it. His beard had been braided and had beads on it. He wore black make-up around his eyes and he reeked of rum. When he got closer, she stopped trembling. For some reason, he didn't scare her like all the other pirates did. Something about him seemed so…familiar. He looked down at her with his brown eyes, "That's her? I was expecting somebody a little older." He came down to her level and looked her in the eye. "Alright lass, if you cooperate we won't hurt you." She just stared at him wondering why he didn't seem so scary. He grabbed her arm and ordered the crew to head to the ship.

On the way there, Whitney was becoming dizzy and light-headed from starvation. She started to slow down which didn't make the captain too happy. He looked down at her and saw how pale she was. "What's wrong, lass?" after that everything went black.

Jack caught the little girl as she collapsed. He picked her up and carried her to the Pearl. She looked pale and weak in the light. He walked up the gangplank, "Mr. Gibbs"

"Aye cap'n" he said as he walked up to him.

"Get us out of here."

"Aye, sir"

Jack took the child to his cabin and laid her down on the bed. Now he knew what was wrong. It looked like she hadn't eaten in days. He grabbed a cup of water from the galley and lifted her head to drink it. She drank it and then she opened her eyes. She looked up at him, "Where am I?"

"Ye're on the Black Pearl, luv." He saw the bruises on her face. _"I'll bet Beckett was the one that did that."_ He wondered why she wasn't scared to be on a pirate ship. Beckett probably told her how horrible and cruel pirates were yet here he was beating a five-year-old girl. "What's your name?"

"Whitney"

Jack could see a little bit of her rib cage through her nightgown. "When was the last time you ate something?"

"Four days ago, before I got in trouble"

"For what?" He figured it was bad enough to slap a child now they were starving her? That was beyond cruel.

"For spilling ink on mother"

"That's it? You spilled ink on the woman and they locked you in your room for four days with no food?" She nodded as tears started welling up in her eyes.

Jack sighed. He should have known this plan wouldn't work. Beckett didn't care enough about the girl to actually trade his freedom for her. But for some reason, he didn't want to leave her there. He didn't want her to be beaten or starved. He wondered if he was going soft because for some odd reason, he felt the need to protect her. He looked down at her bruised little face and then realized that she was rather familiar. Then, he saw the medallion hanging around her neck. "Where did you get that?"

"My real mommy gave it to me."

"What's her name?"

"Arabella Smith"

Jack turned pale. She looked a lot like Arabella, but she also looked kind of like…him. He got up and walked out of the room. _"Belle, had a baby? My baby?"_ he had to grab the wall to steady himself. He hadn't seen her in six years. This had to be his child. "Well, that would explain why Beckett picked her." He muttered to himself.

"What was that Captain?" Mr. Gibbs asked as he walked up to him.

"Did you get a good look at that child?"

"Not really. Why?"

"She said her mother's name is Arabella Smith."

Mr. Gibbs gave him a shocked look, "Are ye saying she could be yours?"

"No, I'm saying she is mine. I gave Belle a silver medallion like the one that is on the child's neck the last time I saw her…six years ago. After that things got a little crazy."

"That's why Beckett took that child. Are you sure she's yours?"

"She looks like Belle and a little bit like…me."

Gibbs looked through the window at the child. She looked a little like Jack except she had red hair instead of brown. "So, what are ye going to do with her?"

Jack thought for a moment. He knew he wasn't going to take her back that was for sure. Maybe he could find Arabella and give her the child. But what if he couldn't find her? Then what? He would just have to keep her. "I'll keep her for now and when we go to Tortuga, I'll see if I can find her mother."

"But what if she can't take care of her, sir?"

"Then _I'll_ have to take care of her. Just because I'm a pirate doesn't mean I can't raise a child."

"But it's bad luck to have a woman aboard."

Jack gave him a flat look, "She's no more than a toddler. What damage could she do?"

"I didn't say she could do any damage. I'm just saying its bad luck."

Jack rolled his eyes and went back into the cabin. He looked at the child and figured he should probably feed her before she passed out for good. So he went to the galley and grabbed whatever was in the pot on the stove. It looked like some sort of stew, but if she hadn't eaten in four days she'd take whatever he gave her. He walked back to the cabin and saw her sitting at the table staring at the maps, "Here luv" he said as he handed her the bowl. She grabbed it like she hadn't seen food in years and slurped it so fast she nearly choked on it. "Whoa, slow down, child. You'll get sick eating like that."

She put the bowl down and looked up at him. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Jack wasn't sure how to answer that. He couldn't just flat out say 'I'm your father'. "Not all pirates are bad."

"I guess not." She yawned and started rubbing her eyes. She felt so much better now that she had something in her stomach.

Jack gently picked her up and put her on the bed. He pulled the covers over her just as she closed her eyes. He sat there a while just staring at her. She was so small and beautiful just like her mother. Her red hair was a mess of curls and her hands were so tiny compared to his. She looked so innocent and weak. He wondered why somebody would hit a child that didn't even look like she could do something wrong. He brushed the curls out of her face and saw something strange on her neck. A birthmark that was shaped like a sparrow was right below her hairline. "That's interesting" he muttered. He figured it was nothing so he went up on deck and back to the helm.

**Author's notes: I know these chapters are short, but they do get the point across.**


	5. Chapter: She's got Her Father's Wits

**Chapter 5: She's got Her Father's Wits  
**

**Chapter 5: She's got Her Father's Wits**

Jack was trying to ignore Mr. Gibbs talking about how having a woman aboard was bad luck when he heard Whitney scream bloody murder. He ran to the cabin and saw her lying in bed crying. He ran over to her and scooped her up in his arms. He slowly rocked her, "Shh…its okay Whitney. You're alright." She buried her face in his chest and cried. "What is it, darling?"

She looked up at him and stopped sobbing. "I don't want to be slapped any more."

"I won't let them hurt you." He pulled her closer and stroked her red curls.

He laid her back down and went to get a much-needed bottle of rum. This had been a rough day. First, Barbossa and his stupid monkey showed up with a plan to get Lord Beckett to back off. Second, that plan fails miserably. Then to top it all off, he found out he's a father. "Where is that bloody rum?" he asked as he went down to the galley.

"Ye mind telling me why we can't use Beckett's little brat?" Jack turned and saw Barbossa sitting at the table with his disgusting bag of fleas he calls a monkey.

"Well, for one, Beckett doesn't seem to care enough about her to even get her before he left the house during a pirate attack. So I doubt he would give us what we want in exchange for her."

Barbossa gave Jack a curious look, "Then why do we still have the little lass?"

Jack wasn't sure if he should tell. He was starting to get very attached to her, but she was _his_ child for goodness sake so he had to. But if Barbossa found out he might use that against him. "She's still here because…"

"Because she's Arabella Smith's daughter and probably yours as well" Barbossa interrupted.

"What makes you think she's mine?"

"An idiot could figure it out. She looks just like you," he shook his head, "Poor child."

Jack sneered and grabbed the rum. "At least she doesn't have fleas like ye're pet monkey."

"But she cries and whines like a five-year-old."

"Because she _is_ five you moron" he turned and went back to the cabin. He sat at the table and stared at the maps. Maybe after he figured out what to do about Whitney, he could go look for that Fountain of Youth although if Belle couldn't take her he would have to take her with him. "Maybe I could drop her off at Lizzie's until I get back." He whispered to himself. She wouldn't want him taking Whitney with him so it was probably a good idea.

* * *

The next day, Marty was tying up some loose lines when he saw something out the corner of his eye. He looked up and saw a British ship heading straight towards them. "Captain!"

Jack turned toward where he was pointing and saw the ship, "All hands! Man the cannons and prepare to fight!" he ordered the crew as he ran to his cabin. Whitney was sitting on the bed playing with her rag doll. "Whitney, stay in here and lock the door. Hide under the bed and whatever you do don't come out until I say so."

She nodded and did as she was told. She clung to her doll as she began to tremble with fear. She covered her ears and waited for cannons to fire.

Jack went back to the helm and waited for the ship to catch up to them. He saw Lord Beckett standing there with a stuck-up look on his face like he usually had. The cannons were all ready to fire on his signal and the men had their guns ready as well, but they still looked a little freaked to be crossing swords with pirates. "I can see you figured out my plan, Jack."

"If that plan involved using a child I think it's pretty useless by now since I already have said child with me."

"You don't really want a child on your hands especially a five-year-old girl, now do you?"

"Well, I certainly don't want her in your hands."

"Jack, be reasonable. I can take her off your hands and you'll never after to deal with her again."

"And she'd either starve to death or be beaten to death. No thanks mate. I'll keep my child thank you very much."

"Alright then," he turned to his soldiers, "Take the ship."

The battle began and it was fierce. A lot of blood and a lot of screaming. Jack wondered how much Whitney could hear. After knocking all the royal pains off his ship, Jack ordered them to sail away. That was one of the best things about the Pearl; she could outrun any ship in the whole Caribbean. Soon they were far out of range of the Victoria and were sailing toward Tortuga. Jack went to his cabin to see if Whitney was okay. He opened the door and looked around. "Whitney, darling you can come out now."

He heard a sound coming from underneath the bed. Whitney pushed the sheets out of her face and ran towards him. She grabbed his legs and clung to him for dear life, "Please don't let them take me." She began to sob so he bent down and picked her up. "Please don't let them get me, Daddy."

He froze, he wondered if she had called him that just because he had taken care of her for the past few days or if she knew he was her real father. Oh well, either way it felt pretty good to be called that. He rubbed her back and tried to get her to calm down a little bit. "Shh… it's okay, luv. They're gone."

She calmed down a little bit as he rocked her in his arms. He walked over to the bed and sat down. She still clung to his neck and cried. He pulled her away and looked at her scared little face. It felt like someone had ripped his heart out when he saw the look of terror on her innocent face. She wiped the tears and looked straight up at him. "You're my real daddy, aren't you?" She sounded so sure.

"Yes lass, I'm you're real father. How did you figure it out?"

"Mama said my last name was Sparrow and not Smith. And you look like me."

Jack smiled, "Well, it looks like you've got yer father's wits."

She leaned up against him and sniffled, "Do you know where Mommy is?"

He stroked her hair and sighed, "No child, I haven't seen your mother in six years. But I can help you look for her."

Whitney's face lit up. She looked up at her father, "Really? You'll help me find her?"

"Of course lass, after all I am your dad and it's my job." He smiled down at her and wiped a tear away from her eye.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you, Daddy."

Jack's smile widened with pride. "I love you to, darling."

Whitney pulled away and just sat there on his lap, "Where do you think Mommy is?" she asked.

Jack figured if she wasn't with her mother she would be in Tortuga and since they were going there anyway he might as well look. "Probably in her hometown"

"Where's that?"

"In a pirate town called Tortuga. That's where I met her."

"Can we go there?"

"That's where we're headed right now."

Whitney smiled. She was going to see her mother after all. She looked up at Jack, "How did you meet her?"

"You want to hear the story?" she nodded, "Alright, but it's a bit long and a tad scary." He told her how he ended up in Tortuga after running away from home and told her how he had taken his bag back from a pirate who stole it. Then he said how they got into a fight and how Arabella had saved his neck from being slit. After that he told her all about the people they met and the places they went to. She listened to every word until her eyes started to grow heavy and she began to yawn. She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. Jack looked down at her and saw that she had finally gone back to sleep. He picked her up and tucked her back into bed. He lied down beside her and soon he was asleep.

**Author's notes: I just want you all to know Jack only acts that way towards his daughter and no one else and not in front of anybody either. Review please I'm dying here!  
**


	6. Chapter: A Devastating Search

**Chapter 6: A Devastating Search**

**Chapter 6: A Devastating Search **

The ship finally docked in Tortuga a few days later. Whitney was getting very excited to see her mother, but Jack knew there was a chance that she might not be there or even be alive. He had an awful feeling he wouldn't find her then Whitney would be very disappointed and probably really upset. When the ship was moored to the dock, Jack and Whitney were still in his cabin. Jack held Whitney's shoulders and talked to her in a way she could understand without getting upset. "Now Whitney, there's a chance Mummy won't be here so I don't want you to get your hopes up, savvy?"

She smiled and nodded, "But you're going to find her. I know you will."

Jack felt an awful pain in his heart, "Darling, there's a chance that I'll never find her. You have to understand that."

"Okay Daddy"

"That's my girl," He stood up and kissed her head, "I'll be back in a little while." He turned and waved good-bye. Then he made his way to the Faithful Bride.

As usual the place was full of a bunch of drunken pirates who were either falling off their chairs or holding whores on their laps. He walked over to the filthy bar and sat down. "What can I get you?" the barmaid asked

"I was wondering if you knew where a certain person was."

"What's her name, Jack?" the woman asked giving him the 'up to no good' look.

"No, she's not a whore. She used to be a barmaid here a long time ago."

"Miss Smith?"

"Aye, that's her. So where is she?"

"Last I heard she was caught in a fight and didn't make it out alive."

Jack looked straight at her, "You can't be serious."

"I'm afraid I am." She turned and went back to her duties.

Jack couldn't believe what he just heard. Arabella was… dead. His eyes started to well up but he pushed the tears back. He didn't cry no matter what and he had to be strong for Whitney. _"How am I supposed to tell Whitney? She won't understand. She's just a baby."_ Jack pushed his bottle of rum aside and headed back to the ship. He couldn't tell Whitney about her mother, but what else could he say? She was expecting him to walk in that cabin with her mother right behind him. Soon he was standing outside the cabin trying to think of how to tell her. But how do you tell a child that her mother is gone? He didn't know, but he had to for Whitney's sake. So he took a deep breath and opened the door.

She ran up to him and smiled, "Did you find her? Where is she?" she asked

It just killed him the way she looked up at him with anticipation. He came down to her level and looked her straight in the eye. "I'm sorry luv, but I didn't find her."

"Then we can try somewhere else. She can't be that far away."

"Whitney, your mom is very far away. Somewhere I can't get to."

"Yes you can. She's not that far away. I know it."

"Darling, yer mum is gone. She can't come back."

Whitney looked at him like he was crazy, "She's not gone. She's probably looking for me." Tears were beginning to well up in her brown eyes, "She's just…"

Jack grabbed her shoulders, "Whitney, Mommy's dead."

Whitney just stood there staring at him with a horrified look on her little face. "No, she's not gone. She's just looking for me. She's trying to find me. That's what she's doing." The tears were coming down her face like rain. She tried to break free of his hold, but Jack held on tight, "She's not dead!" Whitney screamed.

Jack pulled her into his arms and stroked her back as she cried, "Shh…it will be alright, baby." He picked her up and kissed her cheek, "Don't cry, lass. Ye're alright. Daddy's got you." It killed Jack to see her like this. After what felt like hours, she fell asleep in his arms. He laid her on the bed and stayed by her side the whole night.

* * *

The next morning, Jack told Mr. Gibbs to keep his eye on Whitney. "I need to get a few things."

"Aye cap'n, I'll look after her. How did she take the news?"

"Not very well" he turned and went to the clothing store and picked up a few outfits that would fit her. Then he got a separate bed, but he doubted she would sleep in it for a while after what happened. He walked back to the ship and saw Whitney on deck looking out at the sea. He put the supplies in his cabin and walked over to her. "Hello darling"

"Hi Daddy"

He wrapped his arm around her, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, but he could see the tears in her eyes. Learning about death was not a very easy thing for a child. He stooped down to her level and grabbed her hands. "Even though Mommy isn't coming back, I'm always going to be here for you, Whitney."

She hugged his neck, "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, lass." He picked her up and took her back to the cabin.

* * *

A few weeks later, Jack decided it was time to start going after the fountain, but first he needed to drop Whitney off at Elisabeth's house. He wasn't sure how Whitney was going to take the news since she was getting real clingy after what happened, but she was beginning to understand and she didn't cry as much. So Jack turned to Mr. Gibbs, "Tell the crew to make a course for Isle Hermosa."

"Why are we going there?"

"Do you want to find that bloody fountain or not?"

"But sir, the fountain isn't there."

"I know that, but do you honestly think I'm going to take that child with us? Not going to happen, mate. That's why we're going to Isle Hermosa and dropping her off at Lizzie's so she won't be in danger, savvy?"

"Aye, aye captain." He turned and started ordering the crew to make a course for Isle Hermosa.

Jack stayed at the helm watching the sunrise. He remembered when he was sailing on that old fishing boat with Arabella. He could still see her leaning against the railing staring out at the sea. Whitney was so much like her. Those red curls that blew in the wind and were always a tangled mess were just like Arabella's. The way she flicked her hair off her shoulder was just like the way her mother did it. When she would look up at him and smile, it was just like Arabella's beautiful smile. He walked over to her, "I need to talk to you, luv." She nodded and followed him to the cabin. "Whitney, I'm going somewhere a little dangerous and I'm going to have to leave you with a friend."

"I'll stay out of your way. You won't even know I'm here." She said looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Yes I will know you're here because I'll be worrying if you're safe or not, but if I leave you with me friend you'll be out of harms way."

"But I don't want to go."

"You have to go, child. I won't put you in danger. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt."

"Okay" she said sounding so defeated.

"Whitney, I know you really don't want me to leave you there, but where I'm going is too dangerous for a little girl and I'll be back before you know it."

She just stood there with a frown on her face. He knew how to make her smile. He picked her up and tickled her belly. She giggled and tried to get him to stop, "Daddy, stop" she said in between giggles. Instead of listening, he just started tickling her under her chin. "Daddy!"

He finally stopped, sat down, and put her on his lap. "Now do you feel better or do I need to keep tickling you?"

"I'm okay, please don't do it again." She smiled

"All I wanted to see was your smile so now that that's taken care of I need to get back to work." He set her down and went back to the helm. At least he knew Whitney would be okay if he left her at Elisabeth's. Sure, she wouldn't like at it first, but kids adjust and it would only be for a little while so he knew he was in the clear now.

**Author's notes: Yeah, Jack might have been a little soft in this one, but I think if he saw his child crying because she had lost her mother, he would've picked her up and tried to calm her down. Like I always say, he is a pirate, but a good man.**


	7. Chapter: The Turners

**Chapter 7: The Turners**

**Chapter 7: The Turners**

It wasn't long before they came to Isle Hermosa. It was a small but beautiful town and best of all, the Navy usually never came here. They docked the ship and the crew grabbed a few extra supplies before the long trip to the Fountain of Youth. Jack picked up Whitney and made his way to Elisabeth's house. It was a decent sized house that was well-kept and it was just the kind of thing Elisabeth would go for. Jack on the other hand thought it was a little too girly style, but like she listened to him. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Elisabeth opened the door with William III in her arms. When she saw Whitney, she gave Jack a confused look. "It's a long story, but we'll get to that in a minute. I need to ask you a favor."

"Come in" she stepped aside and led them to a small parlor. She motioned for them to sit down. "This must be Whitney."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "How would you know that?"

"One of my friends was working for Beckett not long ago and she told me about a little girl he had adopted. She also mentioned that Whitney is your daughter."

"Well, she'd be right."

"She also wanted me to get Whitney to you, but it looks like that was taken care of."

"So you heard about the…" Jack asked not wanting to say 'abuse' in front of Whitney.

"Yes I did. So what's this favor you need to ask?"

"Well, you remember that thing we wanted to look for after the battle was over, right?" Elisabeth nodded, "I'm going to go find it and I don't want Whitney to get hurt so I was wondering if she could stay here."

"Alright, I'll take care of her." She replied. She smiled at Whitney, "I think we'll have a good time." She set Willie in his cradle, "Whitney, could you come with me please?"

"Okay" Whitney got off of Jack's lap and took Elisabeth's hand.

They walked up the stairs and to the guest bedroom. It was small with a twin-sized bed under the window that had blue covers on it. There was a little white, dresser up against the wall with a mirror above it. In the window, were light blue curtains. "This will be your room as long as you're here." Elisabeth said as Whitney followed her in to the room. Whitney set her bag on the bed and looked out the window. She could see almost all of the little town and the harbor as well as the open ocean. Elisabeth walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulder, "It's nice to have a window that you can see just about everything out of."

"I still say this place is rather girly." Jack remarked as he came into the room.

"Just because it doesn't smell like rum and blood doesn't mean it's girly." Elisabeth sassed back, "I need to go check on Willie." She left Jack alone with Whitney so they could say good-bye.

Jack walked over to his daughter and bent down behind her, "That's a nice view of the harbor." He said as he looked out the window.

Whitney turned around to face him with tears in her big, brown eyes, "Daddy, please don't leave me here." She pleaded.

"Now Whitney, you know I can't take you with me. It's too dangerous for a child."

"But I don't want to stay here. I want to be with you." She wrapped her little arms around his neck.

"I don't want to leave you here either, but I can't just take you somewhere where you'll get hurt and besides Elisabeth isn't that bad. Well, she wouldn't be to you anyway."

"You promise you'll be back?"

"I promise I'll come back for you."

She let go of him and sniffled. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek, "I love you, Whitney."

"I love you too, Daddy."

He put her on the bed and kissed her head, "Good-bye, luv."

"Bye Daddy"

He smiled and then went downstairs to talk to Elisabeth. "Lizzie, there's something you should know about me girl."

She looked up at him while giving Willie his bottle, "What is it?"

"A few weeks ago, I found out that Whitney's mother died."

"Did you know you had a daughter?"

"No, actually, this was Barbossa's idea by the way, we were going to use her to get Beckett to back off. Now we weren't going to hurt her or anything we were just going to try and get to him, but that was his plan to get to me so it didn't exactly work. So then I found out she was mine and I tried to find her mother since Whitney really wanted to, but then I found out she had died."

"Oh that poor child"

"I'm just warning you that she's still upset about it so if she cries herself to sleep than you know what's wrong."

"I know how she feels."

Jack really didn't want to get into a discussion about Elisabeth losing her mother so he waved good-bye and left. When he was a few feet away, he looked up at Whitney's window. She was staring at him with tears running down her sad, little face. He waved good-bye and turned back to the dock. He missed her already, but the crew was not going to figure that out so he shook it off and headed back to the Pearl.

Elisabeth walked back to Whitney's room and saw her staring out the window with tears streaming down her face. She went over to her and bent down beside her. "He'll be back, sweetie." She brushed the curls out of her face, "Why don't you come and help me with dinner?"

"Okay" Whitney said with a sniffle Elisabeth took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

While they were making dinner, Will came through the door from work. Elisabeth turned and smiled, "Will, you just missed Jack."

"Oh" he said. He stared at Whitney who was a little freaked out at seeing someone different.

"Whitney, just wait here while I talk to Will." Elisabeth said as she motioned for him to follow her into the living room.

"Who is that?" Will asked

"That's Jack's daughter."

Will looked a little shocked, "Since when does he have a daughter?"

"Since a month or so ago"

"What is she doing here?"

"He asked me to look after her while he went to look for the Fountain of Youth."

Will sighed, "When will he give up on that?"

"I have no idea, but I think that little girl needs a break from all the running around on pirate ships."

"How long do you think she'll be here?" he asked as he picked up Willie.

"I don't know, but I think it's a good idea for her to be here for a little while."

Will smirked, "Minus the red hair she looks just like him."

"She's a good girl, but she's been through a lot."

"Like what?"

"She'd lived in an orphanage since she was three and about two months ago was adopted by Beckett."

Will's eyes widened, "He tried to use that child to get to Jack, didn't he?"

Elisabeth nodded, "Jack had the same idea, but when he found her he knew it wouldn't work, one because she was his and two Beckett kept her locked in her room for four days without any food."

"Oh I hate that man."

"And not long after Jack took her back, they found out her real mother had died."

"And this girl's how old?"

"Five"

"She must be a brave little thing to go through all that."

"I think she is." Just then Whitney came into the room. Elisabeth turned and saw her standing there, "Come here sweetie" Whitney reluctantly did as she was told and stood next to Elisabeth. She bent down to her level and grabbed her shoulders, "Whitney, this is my husband, Will."

Will smiled at her, "Hello Whitney"

She waved and stepped closer to Elisabeth. "Come on Whitney. Let's go finish making dinner." She took Whitney's hand and they went to the kitchen.

After dinner, Elisabeth and Will sat in the living room and talked while Whitney played on the floor with her rag doll and Willie lied in the cradle chewing on a toy. "I'm going to go into town tomorrow to get a few things. Do you want to come?" Elisabeth asked

"I can't. I have to work. Going back to being a blacksmith is better than being on pirate ship with Jack."

"Will" Elisabeth said while motioning toward Whitney. She couldn't hear them from the other end of the room so he was in the clear for now.

"Sorry"

She got up and kissed him, "I'm going to put the kids to bed." She walked over to Whitney, "Whitney, it's time for bed." Whitney got up and followed Elisabeth to her bedroom. She got into her nightgown and lied down. "I'll be right down stairs if you need me." She went to the door, "Goodnight Whitney"

"Goodnight" she replied as Elisabeth closed the door. She turned on her side and stared out the window. "Goodnight Daddy" she said as she clung to her doll and closed her eyes.

"_Hand. Over. The. Child!" she screamed_

"_NO!"_

"_What's going on here?" Lord Beckett asked as he walked down the stairs._

"_Whitney spilled ink on me and ran when I tried to punish her. Now Miss Andrews won't let me finish."_

_Beckett turned to Mary, "Please let go of the child and vacate the house immediately."_

"_But sir…"_

"_Now or I will call the authorities." He ordered and grabbed Whitney from her. Whitney tried to break free and run, but he held on tight and pushed her to Lady Beckett. She grabbed her and took her to her room. She threw Whitney into the room, closed the door and locked it._

Whitney opened her eyes and started crying at that horrible memory. She was scared they were going to come for her and take her away again. She clung to her doll and stared out the window. She heard the door open and Elisabeth walked over to her and picked her up. "Shh…it's okay sweetie. You're safe here." She rocked her and stroked her back. Whitney leaned up against her and calmed down. "Are you okay?" She asked. Whitney nodded, "Let's see if we can get some more sleep." She laid her back down and stroked her hair. Then she started humming 'Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me'. Jack had done the same thing when Whitney went to bed so it comforted her and she was soon back to sleep.

**Author's notes: Not a very exciting chapter, but don't worry they'll get better. Please review.**


	8. Chapter: An Appearence

**Chapter 8: An Appearance**

**Chapter 8: An Appearance**

The next morning, Elisabeth walked to Whitney's room and found her fast asleep. She smiled and sat beside the sleeping child. She shook her shoulder a little bit, "Whitney, it's time to wake up." Whitney opened her eyes and turned to face her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Come on, let's go eat and then we're going to go into town for a little while." Whitney nodded and went downstairs with Elisabeth.

After breakfast, Elisabeth took Willie upstairs and got him dressed while Whitney put her clothes on. She grabbed the brown skirt, baggy white shirt, and the yellow vest that Jack had said looked just like the one her mother had worn when they had sailed together. She put on the skirt and then pulled the shirt over her head. Then she put the vest on, but she couldn't get the buttons right no matter how hard she tried. They always ended up in the wrong holes and made the vest look so crooked. Elisabeth opened the door and saw Whitney fighting with the vest. She walked over to her and bent down. "Let me help." She unbuttoned the vest and then showed Whitney how to do it correctly.

"Thank you" Whitney said

"You're welcome. Now let's fix your hair."

Whitney moaned, "I don't want it to be brushed."

Elisabeth picked up the brush from the dresser and sat on the bed, "Your hair is a tangled mess." She motioned for her to sit on the bed so Whitney reluctantly sat in front of her and let her brush all the knots out of her red curls. Then Elisabeth grabbed a ribbon and tied it in Whitney's hair, "There you go."

Elisabeth went to get Willie and a few other things while Whitney waited in her room. She stared at the harbor through the window and wished Jack would come back and get her soon. She looked at her medallion and wondered where he was at this very moment. "Whitney!" Elisabeth called from downstairs. Whitney came back to reality and went downstairs stuffing the medallion in her shirt as she went.

They walked down the hill to the little town next to the shore. There was a market on one corner filled with all sorts of food and a few shops lined the streets near the docks. Elisabeth led her to the market and started shopping for groceries. Whitney followed closely like she had told her to and waited patiently for her to finish when she heard a familiar voice. "Elisabeth" the voice said. Elisabeth looked up and saw Mary walking toward her.

"Mary, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, I needed to get out of Port Royal." Then Mary looked down and saw Whitney, "Whitney, oh thank heavens I thought you were kidnapped." Mary stooped down and wrapped her arms around the little girl.

"Actually Jack found her and brought her here for a little while." Elisabeth said

Mary let go of her, "Your father found you at Beckett's?" Whitney nodded, "That's a relief."

"So are you moving here?" Elisabeth asked.

The women engaged in a long and boring conversation about the town and the people that lived here. Whitney just stood there and stared at the people walking the streets. They all seemed so busy and so absorbed with what they were doing. She just kept staring at them until she saw someone walk by that seemed so familiar. The woman was probably at least 5'2 and her hair was as auburn as Whitney's. Her brown eyes were focused on a piece of paper she held in her hand. After a minute, Whitney realized who that person was. The woman turned and went toward the docks. Whitney forgot all about Elisabeth and Mary and ran after her. She followed her down the street and turned a corner, but just as Whitney was about to call her name, she felt someone grab her arm. Whitney looked up and saw Will staring at her with a confused look on his face. "Whitney, what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"I saw my mommy walk by the market so I tried to follow her." Whitney replied trying to pull away from Will.

He bent down to her level and looked her straight in the eye, "Whitney, your mom isn't going to be able to come for you. I know how you feel. I lost my mother when I was young and after she was gone I thought I saw her everywhere I went, but the truth was she wasn't there."

"But my mommy was right there a minute ago. I know I saw her because she's not gone." She broke free from his grasp and ran in the direction she saw the woman go.

Will ran after her, "Whitney, come back here." She ignored him and kept running. Finally, she saw the woman again heading toward the line of shops near the dock. Then she disappeared in the crowd of sailors and fishermen. Whitney tried her best to spot her again, but it was no use. Then she felt someone lift her off the ground, "Whitney, don't ever do that again. You could've gotten hurt." Will said.

He carried her back to the market and found Elisabeth looking around franticly for the little girl. When she saw him coming with Whitney in his arms, she let out a sigh of relief. "Where did you find her?" she asked

"In the middle of the street"

Elisabeth turned to Whitney. She had an angry look on her face, "What were you doing in the street?" Elisabeth asked

"Apparently she thought she saw her mother." Will replied

"But I did see her. She was right there." Whitney insisted

"No, she wasn't there." Will said as he set her down.

"But I saw her." Whitney said

"Come on Whitney, we're going home." Elisabeth said as she grabbed her hand.

"I'll be home later on." Will said and kissed his wife.

"Bye Will" Elisabeth said as she started to lead Whitney back to the house. She didn't put up a fight as she was led back to the house, but she definitely wasn't too happy about it. Once they got back, Whitney stomped up to her room and slammed the door which woke Willie right up and he started screaming. Whitney collapsed on her bed and started to cry when she thought of her mother being right there in town and not knowing she was right there behind her the whole time. She stared out the window and wished she could just run away and try to find her mother on her own without anyone's help or anyone stopping her. She closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

A few hours later, Elisabeth went to check on Whitney. She slowly opened the door and saw her fast asleep clinging to her doll. She made her way to the bed and sat down beside her. "Whitney honey, wake up." She said as she shook her shoulder. Whitney moaned and opened her eyes. "It's time for dinner."

"I'm not hungry." She said and turned away from her.

"Whitney, I'm sorry about your mom, but she's not going to come and take you away no matter how much you want her to." She gently stroked her red curls, "It's just best to move on."

Whitney sniffled and sat up. The look on her face tore at Elisabeth's heart. She was just a scared, little girl that needed her mother. Elisabeth wrapped her arms around her and rocked her as she cried. "I know honey, I know how it feels." She kissed her head and continued to rock her. Just watching Jack's little girl cry for her mother made Elisabeth miss hers as well.

**Author's notes: Yeah, sad and a tad depressing. Oh well, a few reviews wouldn't hurt and maybe a few suggestions.**


	9. Chapter: A Mother's Miracle

**Chapter 9: A Mother's Miracle  
**

**Chapter 9: A Mother's Miracle**

That night, Whitney didn't sleep a wink. She tossed and turned all night long. The image of her mother disappearing in the crowd kept coming back into her mind and it always brought tears to her eyes. She clung to her doll and walked over to the window. She stared out into the night and saw a figure walking along the road. It appeared to be a woman and when she came into the light, Whitney gasped. It was her mother. She was sure of it. She knew she had finally come for her after all these years of waiting. She tip toed down the stairs and out the door. Her mother had turned and headed toward the beach so Whitney ran in that direction. She ran all the way to the rocks. The waves were crashing against them as she tried to walk across. She looked down only once, but she still kept going. She was bond and determined to find her mother, but then her foot slipped. She lost her balance and fell into the sea. She struggled to get to the surface, but the waves were too strong. She couldn't hold her breathe much longer as the waves took her further down into the depths of the cold, dark water. Then, just as she was about to give up she felt an arm come around her waist and pull her out of the water. She was carried to the shore and set down on the sand. The person who had pulled her out of the water slapped her back a few times until she began to cough. Then the person laid her on her back and looked down at her. Whitney only saw the person's eyes as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Mrs. Taylor!" the woman shouted as she carried the little girl into the house. She ran upstairs to her room and laid the child onto the bed.

"What is it?" Mrs. Taylor asked as she walked into the room. When she saw the little girl, she gasped. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I was out for a walk and then I saw something fall into the sea. I walked out to the rocks and saw a little girl trying to swim to the surface so I jumped in after her."

"Oh, that poor little thing"

The woman took the wet clothes off the little girl and noticed the medallion on her neck. She froze and picked it up. It was the same one she had given to her baby before her mother had run her off. She looked down at the little girl and realized who she was. "Whitney"

* * *

Whitney felt someone's arms wrapped tightly around her. They were warm and comforting as well as gentle. She snuggled closer to the person and opened her eyes. The woman smiled down at her as her brown eyes glowed with happiness. Her red curls were falling around her shoulders as she slowly rocked the child. "Whitney"

"Mommy?" she asked

The woman nodded and pulled her closer. They both started crying rivers of tears as they held each other for what felt like hours. Arabella let go and held the child at arm's length. "Oh, ye've gotten so big."

Whitney snuggled up against her mother's chest, "I've missed you, Mommy."

She stroked her red hair, "I've missed you two, darling."

They stayed like that until they both fell asleep again. It had been so long since Arabella had felt her child sleep in her arms. She just wanted to stay like that forever and feel her child's warmth as she slept. She looked down at her little face and saw Jack. She wondered if he had ever found out about her. If he knew he had a beautiful little girl who had his eyes. If he knew she even existed. She had no idea, but if he ever showed up she would make sure he did know about her. Whitney began to stir in her arms and opened her eyes. "Good morning, sweetie." Arabella said and kissed her daughter's head.

"Morning Mommy" Whitney replied. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Then she looked around the room, "Where are we?"

"We're at me friend's house. This is where I live until I can get my own house."

Whitney looked around the small room. They were lying on a bed that sat in one corner of the room. The sheets were warm and cozy after her dip in the cold water the night before. There was a dresser up against the wall across the room and a window that looked out at the small town. Whitney felt a tickle in her nose and sneezed. She still felt a little cold and a little strange. Arabella put her hand on her daughter's head. She was warm. Arabella got up off the bed with the child in her arms and set her back down. She propped her up with pillows and pulled the blankets higher. "I'm going to go get some food. You sit here and don't get out of that bed while I'm gone." She walked downstairs and headed to the kitchen where Mrs. Taylor was cooking at the stove. She turned when Arabella walked in. "Jacob just stopped by not long ago. He said the little girl the Turners were looking after had gone missing last night."

"That was probably Whitney. Speaking of which, she has a fever."

"Oh dear, I'll get the broth going. But about the Turners, I told Jacob to bring them here to make sure and they might be able to answer some of your questions." She put a pot of broth on the stove and turned up the heat.

"But they can't take her. I don't care who gave her to them. They can't take her from me." Arabella said in a 'mothers gotta protect her baby' voice.

"I know they won't be doing that. She's your daughter and that's that, but they'll know who brought her to them."

"That's true, but I thought she was with me mother."

"Well, something must have happened."

"I guess"

Mrs. Taylor grabbed a plate and filled it with eggs and potatoes, "You need to eat something before you start worrying about everything else."

"Thank you" She said as she took the plate. She ate everything on it and then took the bowl of broth up to Whitney. She opened the door and saw her staring out the window, "How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Arabella asked as she walked over to the bed.

"Yucky"

"I'm sorry, honey." Arabella handed her the bowl, "Now eat all of that and you should feel a little better."

Whitney took the bowl of broth and drank all of it in about five minutes. "Whitney, don't eat that fast otherwise you'll get even sicker."

She handed the bowl back to her mother and looked out the window. The Turners were coming up to the door. Arabella saw them coming and went downstairs. She walked into the parlor and saw Mrs. Taylor talking to them. She turned and saw Arabella standing in the door way, "Will, Elisabeth, this is Arabella Smith."

"Hello Miss Smith" Elisabeth said as Will nodded a greeting, "Are you sure the little girl is Whitney?" Elisabeth asked Arabella

"I would know her from anywhere." She said in a protective tone. She didn't exactly trust these people just yet.

The couple gave her a confused look. "Whitney is Arabella's daughter." Mrs. Taylor said

"How can you be sure?" Will asked

"If it was your child, you would know." Arabella said

"Can we see her?" Elisabeth asked

"Not until ye answer a few questions for me." Arabella said

Mrs. Taylor motioned for them to sit down while she went into the kitchen for a little while since she didn't want to be around if Arabella lost her temper. Will and Elisabeth sat on the sofa while Arabella sat on the chair across from them. "How did you get me child?" Arabella asked

"Her father asked us to take care of her until he got back." Will said. He didn't think this woman was telling a bit of the truth. Only Jack would know.

"Jack Sparrow?" Arabella asked, "I didn't think he knew about her."

"So she really is yours?" Elisabeth asked

Arabella nodded, "Me mother forced me to leave Whitney with her. She didn't want me to get Jack involved because she hated his guts."

"Well, two years ago, Whitney was placed in an orphanage after your mother died. About two months ago, Lord Beckett adopted Whitney because he knew she was Jack's." Elisabeth said

"And he was going to use her to get to him?" Arabella asked with a horrified look on her face.

"Yes, but his plan backfired when Jack attacked Port Royal and took her. Not long after that, he found out who she really was and what Beckett was up to." Will said

"Oh, that rotten stupid excuse of a man." Arabella said under her breath.

"He brought her here a few days ago. He said he was going after the Fountain of Youth." Will said

Arabella chuckled, "Same old, crazy Jack"

"May we see her now?" Elisabeth asked

"Come with me" Arabella said and she led them to her room.

When they got there, Whitney was fast asleep. "Is she okay?" Elisabeth asked as she sat at the end of the bed.

"Last night, I saw her fall off the rocks and into the sea. I jumped in after her and brought her here. And this morning, she woke up with a fever."

"Has she said anything?" Will asked

"A few things, she knew who I was and she told me she felt yucky." Arabella replied

"Did she say anything else?" Elisabeth asked

"What are you two doing here?" Whitney asked as she rubbed her eyes

"We came to make sure you're okay." Elisabeth said

"I don't feel so good." She said then she sneezed.

Arabella put her hand on her head. "She's still a little warm. I'm going to go get some medicine. I'll be right back, Whitney."

"Will, could you go back to the house and get her things?" Elisabeth asked

"Alright" he smiled at Whitney and left

"I told you she wasn't gone." Whitney said with a smile.

"You certainly did." Elisabeth tickled her belly. Whitney giggled

"Can I stay here with Mommy?" Whitney asked

"Of course you can. I wouldn't dare take you away from your own mother. But you still need to come see me every now and then."

Whitney smiled, "Okay" she sneezed and started coughing.

Arabella opened the door with a bottle of medicine and a spoon in her hand. She poured the red liquid into the spoon, "Open up sweetie." Whitney pulled the blankets over her head. "Whitney, if yer going to get well you need to drink this."

Elisabeth pulled the covers off of her face while Arabella made Whitney swallow the medicine. She made a face of disgust, "Does it have to taste so bad?"

"If it didn't it wouldn't work." Arabella replied as she set the bottle on the dresser.

Not long after that, Will walked into the room with Whitney's bag. He pulled out the doll and handed it to her, "I thought this would help."

"Thank you" Whitney said

"You're welcome. Elisabeth, we need to get back home. We'll see you later." Will said as he and Elisabeth walked out the door.

Arabella sat next to Whitney and wrapped her arm around her, "I can't believe I found you."

"I love you, Mommy." Whitney said and snuggled closer to her mom.

"I love you too, baby." She kissed her head and wished this moment would never end.

**Author's notes: What? Did you honestly think I would kill off Arabella? No way Jose! Please review because I love hearing from people who took the time to read this.**


	10. Chapter: Take Me Away

**Chapter 10: Take Me Away**

**Chapter 10: Take Me Away **

It wasn't long before Whitney was back on her feet and running around just like any other five-year-old. Everyday she would go with her mother to the restaurant she worked at and help her in the kitchen while Mrs. Taylor would serve the customers. Whitney loved being in the kitchen and learning how to cook this or that or setting out the plates of food for Mrs. Taylor to give to the customers. One day, when Arabella was showing Whitney how to knead bread, Mrs. Taylor walked into the kitchen with a strange request from one of the customers. "Arabella, a man by the name of Fitzwilliam P. Dalton the III wants to see you. He says he is an old friend."

Arabella turned pale. Jack had told her about how Fitz had betrayed him to the East India Trading Company six years ago and she had always known he had hated him and would do anything to get to him. "Mrs. Taylor, keep Whitney in here and please don't let him see her." Arabella said and took off her apron.

Whitney saw the look on her mother's face, "What's wrong Mommy?"

"Nothing, sweetie, just stay in here with Mrs. Taylor." Arabella said as she walked to the door leading to the dining area. She saw Fitz at the table by the back window. She took a deep breathe and walked towards him.

He looked up and saw her coming. "Arabella, it's been a long time." He said and got up. He kissed her cheek and motioned for her to sit. She sat at the table and tried to keep her cool. She knew what he was after. He was after Whitney just because she was Jack's. Well, she certainly wasn't going to let him take her child away from her and possibly kill her.

"What is it you want, Fitz?" she asked

"I just wanted to see you after all these years. You look beautiful."

"Fitz, nobody would just pop up for a visit with someone they hadn't seen in years just to have a friendly visit. Now what is it you want?" she said. She was beginning to loss her patience with this stuck-up snob.

"Alright, I was wondering if you had seen Jack lately."

"No, I haven't seen him in a long time."

He looked at her with disbelief, but he didn't dwell on it. "Do you happen to know anybody by the name of Turner?"

Arabella knew exactly where he was going. He knew Whitney was here in this town and he needed to get her and bring her to Beckett. _"He'll take her to Beckett over my dead body."_ She said to herself. "No, I don't know anybody by that name. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go back to work."

"Alright then, I hope to see you again before I leave." He got up and left without another word.

Arabella ran back to the kitchen and saw Mrs. Taylor showing Whitney how to pour the filling in the pie. "Mrs. Taylor, I need to talk to you."

She nodded and left Whitney mixing the filling. "What is it?"

"Fitz is working with Beckett and I know he's trying to kidnap me baby." She had tears in her eyes as she thought of what would happen if she didn't leave immediately, "I have to get her out of here. I can't let him get her."

"Go to the Turners. They'll need to know that Beckett is here and they will know what to do. Go back to the house and pack up whatever you need." She put her hand on Arabella's shoulder, "And you take good care of that little girl."

"Thank you" she said

"Now go"

Arabella went into the kitchen and picked up Whitney, "Darling, we need to go back to the house for a while."

"Okay" she said

Arabella took her back to the house and grabbed whatever she would need. She packed up her clothes along with Whitney's things and grabbed her daughter's hand. She went out the back door and headed straight into the forest. There was a quick way to get to the Turner's through the trees without being spotted. "Mommy, where are we going?" Whitney asked

"We're going to the Turner's." she said not wanting to go into any more detail than that. She dragged her the rest of the way and they finally reached the house. Arabella ran up the steps and banged on the door.

Will opened the door and saw her standing there, "Arabella, what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you and Elisabeth privately." She said

"Come on in" he said and backed out of the way. Arabella walked into the living room and saw Elisabeth holding her son in her arms.

"Hello, Arabella" she said

"She needs to talk to us." Will said as he walked into the room behind Arabella.

By the look on her face, Elisabeth could tell something was seriously wrong. "Whitney, why don't you go into the kitchen and grab a cookie or something." Elisabeth said trying to get her out of the room. Whitney looked up at her mother who nodded so she turned and went into the other room.

Will sat down and motioned for Arabella to do the same. Arabella took a deep breathe, "I'm just going to get straight to the point. One of Beckett's men has found out that Whitney is here and I'm pretty sure he knows ye're here as well."

They both turned pale and Elisabeth almost dropped Willie. "How did he find out?" Elisabeth asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that we need to get out of here now. It's only a matter of time before they show up." Arabella replied

They heard a knock at the door and they all froze. Arabella ran to the kitchen and grabbed Whitney. Will motioned for her and Elisabeth to hide in the other room while he grabbed his sword. He slowly walked towards the door and leaned up against the wall next to the it. He was about to grab the doorknob when the door flew open and slammed right in his face. He jumped out from behind it and held the sword to the person's neck. "Whoa, take it easy whelp." Jack said while holding his hands up.

Will sighed and lowered his sword, "Sorry"

Elisabeth came around the corner after she heard Jack's voice, "Oh thank god, it's just you." She said with a sigh of relief.

"Just me? I'll take that as an insult." Jack said. Will rolled his eyes. "Now what did ye do with me girl?" Jack asked

Right after he finished talking, Whitney ran into the room. "Daddy!" she shrieked and jumped into her father's arms.

Jack lifted her right off the floor and kissed her cheek, "I've missed you."

Arabella walked into the room and almost had tears in her eyes at the sight of Whitney in her father's arms. Jack still had no idea Arabella was there until he looked up. He instantly turned pale and looked like he was going to pass out. He set Whitney back on her feet and stared right at his old flame. "Belle?"

She nodded, "Hello Jack"

"I'd hate to break up the reunion, but we've got a slight problem." Elisabeth said

Jack and Arabella snapped back to reality. "What's the problem?" Jack asked

"Beckett found out we are here." Will said

"And why are we still standing here like sitting ducks? Let's get the hell outta here!" Jack said.

They packed up whatever they could carry and headed to the beach behind the house. They climbed into the longboat and rowed to the Black Pearl. "Oui! Set the sails get us to the open ocean before the Navy blows us to kingdom come!" Jack ordered, "Belle, take Whitney to my cabin. So she's out of harms way."

Arabella nodded and did as he asked. For a pirate's cabin, it was actually not that dirty. Whitney looked up at her mother, "What's going on?" she asked

Arabella wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want to scare Whitney, but what else could she tell her? That they were just on a pleasant ride with her father on his ship? That wouldn't work. She picked her up and looked her straight in the eyes, "There are some bad people who are after us and we had to leave before they found us."

Whitney got a scared look on her face and almost had tears in her eyes. "Lord Beckett almost found us?"

Arabella sighed, "Yes, but don't worry. I'm not going to let him get you neither will your father." Whitney hid her face in her mother's shoulder and cried. Arabella rubbed her back and kissed her cheek, "Everything's going to be alright, darling. They're not going to get you. I promise." Arabella sat down in a chair still holding her crying child, "I'm not going to let them get you, honey."

They stayed in that position for hours and hours. When Jack walked into the cabin, he found them fast asleep. He smiled at the sight. He still couldn't believe Arabella was alive. After all these years, he still cared for her maybe even loved her. He walked over to them and tapped Arabella shoulders. She fidgeted and looked up into his brown eyes. She felt her heart do a flip flop as he gazed at her. He smiled at her and brushed a curl out of her face. She smiled back at him, "I guess we should talk." She whispered.

"Alright, luv." He responded as he reached down and took Whitney. He carried her over to her little bed in the corner and tucked her in. He leaned down and kissed her little head, "She's beautiful, Belle." He said as he gazed at his child.

"She looks just like her father." Arabella said as she walked over to his side.

He turned and looked at her beautiful face. He felt himself being drawn to her and soon claimed her gorgeous lips. She fell into his wonderful kiss and placed her hands on his shoulders. They both knew right there and then that this was real. This was love, a love that would last as long as they lived.

**Author's notes: You gotta love a Sparrabella. If it was too mushy, let me know. Please review as soon as possible.**


	11. Chapter: Fatherhood

**Chapter 11: Fatherhood**

**Chapter 11: Fatherhood**

That night, Whitney tossed and turned in her sleep. Her mind was thinking about all the horrible things that had happened to her and what might happen.

_There were gunshots and cannon fire outside the cabin. She held her knees up to her face and hid under her father's desk as the loud noises outside continued. She cried and wished he'd come running to his cabin and tell her it was over. But that wasn't the sound she heard._

_ A minute later, she heard the door fly open and footsteps searching the room. Then the person pulled the chair out of the way and saw her hiding there. He grabbed her foot and dragged her out as she screamed. Without saying a word, he put his hand over her mouth and dragged her out of the cabin where the fight was still ragging on. She looked up at the helm and saw her father fighting with one of the British soldiers. She had only one chance so she bit the soldier that was holding her hard on the hand. He removed his hand from her mouth just long enough. "DADDY!" she screamed as she tried to free herself from the man's grasp._

Jack and Arabella had fallen asleep in each other's arms on his bed. They were sleeping peacefully until they heard a scream of pure terror coming from the corner of the room. Arabella shot up before Jack knew what hit him and ran to her daughter's side. Whitney was sitting up and screaming at the top of her lungs as tears ran down her cheeks. Arabella threw her arms around the child and pulled her close to her chest, "Shh…everything's alright, baby. I've got ye." Whitney buried her face in her mother's chest and cried so hard Arabella's nightgown was socked.

Jack walked over to the bed and sat down beside them. He looked at his scared little girl and wished he could just turn this ship around and kill Beckett once and for all.

Arabella rocked her child slowly in her arms and kissed her head while humming a lullaby. "Ye're gonna be alright, darling. I promise we won't let anything happen to you." Arabella said

"I swear on me life that I won't let anyone hurt you, Whitney." Jack said as he stroked her hair. She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes that tore a hole in his heart. "I'll be right back." He said as he got up and left the room.

Whitney looked up at her mother, "Mummy, I'm still scared." She whimpered.

Arabella pulled her closer, "Shh…its okay, honey. Ye don't have to be scared. I've got you."

A minute later, Jack walked in with a warm glass of milk in his hand. He walked over to the bed and handed Whitney the glass. "This should help you sleep and not have any more nightmares." He said as he sat down beside them. Whitney drank a little bit then handed it back to him. He set it on a chair and pulled Whitney onto his lap. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head, "Don't be scared, child." She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes.

Arabella smiled, "Ye didn't put anything in that, did you?"

He shook his head as he tried to pull Whitney's arms off his neck. She just held on even tighter. Jack rolled his eyes as he picked her up and carried her to his bed with Arabella following. Just as he lied down Whitney let go of his neck. He groaned and was about ready to put her back in her own bed when Arabella grabbed his arm. "Let her sleep in this bed just for tonight." She whispered

He groaned, "If we let her do it once she'll do it every night until she's ten."

Arabella gave him a look, "Not if we don't let her. And just try and say no to her now while she's scared that they'll come and take her away."

Jack sighed, "Fine"

Arabella smiled and lied down next to her little girl who was out like a light. She brushed a piece of hair out of her face while Jack lied down beside them and looked down at his child's sleeping form. She was so small and yet so strong. After all that's happened to her in her short life, she still manages to keep from completely going insane. He was very proud of her. She was the strongest little girl he had ever seen in his life. But she was his daughter for heaven's sake. Of course she was strong. She snuggled closer to her mother as Arabella closed her eyes. Jack moved closer to them and fell asleep as a feeling of pure joy swept over him. He had never thought something like this would make him happy, but it did. Then it hit him that Beckett was out to destroy not only him, but his precious daughter and possibly the woman he was falling in love with. Now he felt the need to protect them grow even stronger.

* * *

The next morning, Whitney woke up to the sound of her father's snores. She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. Jack woke up and saw her clinging to his arm. "Welcome to the world of fatherhood, Jack." He mumbled as he was about to pull his arm out of her grasp. Then he saw the cute look on her face as she slept which made him unable to do it.

"Ye're going soft, Jackie." The miniature version of him said rather loudly.

"Shh, don't wake them up." Jack scolded

"Jackie, they can't hear me." He said as he walked down his shoulder. Then he looked at Whitney's cute, little face. "Well, she is just a little girl and needs to be treated with kindness." The miniature admitted.

"Which means I'm not soft. Now go away." He whispered.

The miniature version of him disappeared into thin air just as he felt movement on the bed. He looked down at Whitney who was rubbing her eyes. She looked up at him and yawned, "Good morning, Daddy" she said with smile.

"Morning, princess" he said as he sat up. He picked her up and set her on his lap, "Did you have anymore nightmares?"

"No" she said as she leaned up against his chest. She was definitely the cuddly type and she almost always wanted to do it with her daddy. Jack could never say no though. He had a soft heart when it came to his daughter although to him she was pretty much a baby.

"That's good."

Whitney looked around the room, "Where's my dolly?" she asked

Jack looked around the bed and didn't see it. "I don't see it, luv."

"Don't see what?" Arabella asked as she opened her eyes.

"My dolly, I can't find it." Whitney said as she started to panic.

"I'm sure it's around her somewhere." Arabella said as she got up.

Whitney jumped off of Jack's lap and ran to her bed. She pulled all the covers off and still didn't see it. Jack sighed, "Darling, we'll find it later. Right now you need to get dressed." He said as he got up.

"No, I need to find it now." Whitney whined as she ran over to the big bed.

She was about to throw all the blankets on the floor when Arabella grabbed her. "Don't ye dare throw those clean sheets all over the filthy floor." She said as she put her on her feet.

"But I want my dolly." Whitney said as tears started to well up in her eyes. She buried her face in Arabella's skirt and started to cry.

"Whitney, we'll find it later after you've gotten something in your stomach." Jack said as he put his shirt back on.

"Let's look for it, but only for a little while then we're going to get dressed and eat something." Arabella said as she made Whitney let go of her skirt.

They looked all over the room and still no sign of the doll. "Okay, that's enough. Let's get you dressed so we can all get some food." Jack said as he looked up from under his bed.

"No, I need to find it." Whitney whined as Arabella walked over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes.

"We'll find it later. Now get over here." Arabella demanded. She knew Whitney was just having a bratty moment like all five-year-olds do, but she wasn't going to put up with it.

"But I need to find my dolly!" Whitney cried as Arabella pulled the nightgown over her head.

"That's enough. We'll find it later, but not now." Arabella said in frustration as she put a plain, light blue dress on Whitney.

Jack was putting his boots on when he saw a few pieces of yarn sticking out from under Whitney's bed. He sighed and pulled the doll out from under it. Whitney was still whining as Arabella combed her hair. "Calm down, child. I found the doll." He said as he handed it to her. She smiled a huge smile and hugged the rag doll as if she hadn't seen it in years. Both parents let out a sigh of relief. She maybe a sweet girl, but all five-year-olds have their moments of whining. Luckily, it didn't last that long. _"At least she acts like a normal child and not just some abused child that never does anything but hide in fear of everything." _Jack thought to himself as Arabella finished Whitney's hair. Now that she had her doll back, she was in a better mood. A chatty mood to be exact. Jack wasn't sure if that was a good or not.

Arabella picked up Whitney and followed Jack downstairs to the galley where they found Elisabeth and Will sitting at the table eating whatever the cook had made for breakfast this morning. Elisabeth was holding Willie in her arms as she fed him his bottle. When they looked up and saw Jack, Whitney, and Arabella coming, they both waved. "Sleeping in on your own ship, Jack?" Will asked

"It's my ship so I can do what I please, savvy?" Jack said as he sat down at the table.

"At least it's a ship this time and not some pathetic fishing boat." Arabella muttered as she scoped some eggs and potatoes on three plates.

"I don't have the slightest idea what ye're talking about, luv." Jack said innocently not wanting the whelp and his wife to find out about that.

"What pathetic fishing boat are you talking about, Arabella?" Will asked as she set the plates in front of Jack and their daughter.

"The one Jack called a ship, but it really wasn't anything but an old fishing vessel that was barely seaworthy." Arabella replied as she sat down beside Whitney.

"As I seemed to recall, a certain woman liked being called the first mate of said vessel." Jack said with his evil grin.

"I was desperate to get away from that tavern. Give me a break."

"Tavern? You worked at a tavern?" Elisabeth asked a little shocked.

"It's not like I had a choice. My father owned it and forced me to work there." Arabella replied. She wanted to change the subject so her daughter didn't find out she was from Tortuga.

"What's a tavern?" Whitney asked

Jack and Arabella exchanged a glance. "Well, I think it's about time I got back to the helm." Jack said as he headed up the stairs.

Whitney looked up at Arabella for an answer to her question. "Ye'll find out when ye're older, sweetie." Arabella said as she wiped Whitney's face.

Jack walked up to the deck and breathed in the sweet sea air. There was nothing like being on your own ship. He turned his attention back to the deck and saw the place running like clockwork. "Mr. Gibbs!" Jack called

Gibbs quickly walked over to him, "Aye, cap'n"

"Set sail for the Yucatan." Jack ordered

"But sir, there's nothing there except a tribe of Mayans that aren't too friendly to visitors." Gibbs said looking a little nervous.

"Ah, but I've got a few friends there that are part of said Mayan tribe and would be friendly to anyone on this ship." Jack said, "Now make course for that island."

"Aye, sir" Gibbs responded ordered the crew to head west.

Jack went up to the helm and steered his beloved Pearl. He thought of what Jean and Tumen's reactions to his ship would be like. They'd probably drop their jaws and not believe what they see. Then another thing popped into his mind. What would their reactions be when they saw a certain little girl by the name of Whitney Sparrow? That thought started to make Jack chuckle under his breath. Those boys could never see him as the fatherly type. Then there was the fact that his child's mother was Arabella Smith the only human girl that sailed with them on that old fishing boat. Now he really couldn't wait to see their faces. He started in a fit of laughing until he felt someone squeezing his hips. He looked down and saw his little red head who was looking up at him with a smile that looked way too much like his own. "What are you up to, luv?" he asked as he picked her up.

"Nothing" she said flatly as she fiddled with the medallion on her neck.

Jack kissed her cheek and then looked at the helm as an idea came into his head, "Gibbs, get me small crate."

Gibbs knew what he was up to so he grabbed the nearest crate that would be the right size. "So is the little lassie getting her first lesson in steering the ship?" Gibbs asked as he set the crate in front of the helm.

"Aye, she'll be just like her father when she's grown." Jack said as he set Whitney on the crate.

"I get to steer the ship?!" Whitney asked her voice full of excitement.

"You sure do. Best you learn now so you can do it on your own when ye're seven." Jack said with a smile.

"Uh, seven, sir?" Gibbs asked with a nervous look on his face.

Jack gave him a look, "I was kidding." Gibbs rolled his eyes as he turned to order the men to get back to work. Jack put Whitney's hands under his and helped her steer the ship through the open ocean. A feeling of pride came over him as he saw his little daughter standing on that crate steering his ship like it came naturally to her. She giggled as the ship moved under her tiny grip. As the ship sailed farther out, Jack couldn't help but smile at the sight of her being in control of his Pearl. _"She's going to make a great captain one day."_ He said to himself.

**Author's notes: Sorry it took so long to update. I had a lot of other stories to take care of. Please review and suggestions would be wonderful.**


	12. Chapter: The Proposal

**Chapter 12: The Proposal**

**Chapter 12: The Proposal**

A week later, the Black Pearl was spotted on the shores of the Yucatan. The warriors of the Mayan tribe were ready if the ship proved to be unfriendly. But then one of the villagers saw the captain and immediately recognized the face of Jack Sparrow. The man ordered the warriors to lower their weapons as a longboat was dropped into the water and rowed to the shore. Jack sat in the boat with Arabella as they came closer to the place they hadn't seen in years. Whitney sat very close to her mother as she stared at the Mayan village. The men who had spears in their hands were really scary to a little girl, but the rest of the people looked excited to see them. Either way she kept close to her parents just in case.

When the longboat reached the shore, they were greeted by a man a little younger than Jack and Arabella. He was of course Mayan and wore the usual Mayan clothes, but his English was very good. "Jack, I can't believe it's you!" he greeted as he threw his arms around his old friend.

"Tumen…can't… breathe." Jack gasped

"Sorry" Tumen said as he let go. He smiled at his old friend as he realized how much he had changed. "So you became a pirate after all. I should've seen it coming."

"It's in me blood, mate. Was gonna happen sometime." Jack replied with his smirk.

Tumen chuckled then turned to Arabella, "You look as lovely as ever, Arabella." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's good to see ye, Tumen." She said as she returned the hug.

"I'm guessing you both came for a little break." He guessed.

"Aye, being chased by the British can do that to ya." Jack said

Tumen laughed and then he finally saw the small child hiding behind Arabella's skirt. "Now who is this?" he asked

Arabella knelt down and picked up the little girl, "This is Whitney."

Tumen's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he took a good look at the child in Arabella's arms. "Oh my god, you two had a kid?" he asked a little shocked over the news.

"No, she just looks like us because of some weird force of nature." Jack said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm rather surprised at this news. This I never saw coming." Tumen said as he stared at the child, "I gotta say she's the spitting image of her father except for the red hair."

"Sometimes I wonder if that's a good thing." Arabella mumbled under her breath. This little comment made Whitney giggle.

As they continued to talk, a man about Tumen's age started walking toward the little group. He looked nothing like the natives what with his red hair and English clothes. When he got a little closer a smile spread across his face, "Jack, it's good to see you, mon ami." He said as he embraced Jack.

"Jean…ribs…cracking." Jack wheezed as Jean continued the embrace.

"Sorry" he said as he let go. Then he turned his attention to Arabella, "Ah, Arabella, I can't believe you're here." He said as he hugged her too.

"It's been a long time." She said as she returned the hug as best as she could what with Whitney still in her arms.

As Jean pulled away, he finally noticed the small child in Arabella's arms, "Who's is pretty little thing?" he asked smiling down at the little girl who was trying to hide her face in her mother's neck.

"Surprisingly enough that's their daughter." Tumen said still not believing Jack and Arabella had a baby.

Jean looked between his old friends with a surprised look on his face, "Really? You two had a child? I didn't think you liked each other…in that way."

"Please Jean, there's a child in the room." Jack said motioning to the little red-headed child in Arabella's arms.

"We aren't in a room." Arabella pointed out flatly.

"Not the point, luv." Jack replied

"Enough of this chit chat. You're all probably starving." Tumen said just before leading them to the little huts.

Later on everyone was sitting by the fire listening to the tribe leader tell stories of ancient warriors or spirits while everyone ate taco shells stuffed with you guessed it the little dog meat that they had eaten the last time they were there. Of course when Jack tried to get Whitney to eat it she screeched and almost jumped ten feet in the air which made him fall off the log with laughter (not really). But when they brought out the chocolaty drink Whitney was on that like a piranha on a pork chop. She had chocolate all over her face when she had emptied all the contents of the clay mug.

After the tribe leader was finished with his story, everyone except Jean, Tumen, Jack, and Arabella went inside their huts. Whitney had fallen asleep in Arabella's arms quite some time ago. "So how exactly did Jack find out about Whitney?" Jean asked

Arabella and Jack went over the whole story of how they had met up with each other about six years ago and Arabella's mother kicking her out and so on. When they were finished, both Tumen and Jean were little shocked, "Whoa, that's one tough little girl." Tumen said as he stared at the sleeping child.

"Honestly, what did you suspect?" Jack asked

Jean chuckled, "We didn't expect a child period."

"Good point." Jack muttered

Whitney stirred in her mother's arms as they continued to talk. Arabella kissed her forehead and started rubbing circles on the child's back, "Jack, we need to get back to the ship." Arabella whispered

Jack looked at the child sound asleep in her mother's arms and smiled slightly, "Right, luv." He said as he stood up.

Jean helped Arabella to her feet, "Are you leaving tomorrow, mon ami?" he asked

Jack just shrugged, "We're getting low on supplies and I've been meaning to plunder a merchant ship so I think we will."

They said a short but sweet good-bye to their friends just before heading back to the old longboat. Whitney still slept soundly in Arabella's lap as they reached the ship. "Give her to me, Belle." Jack said as he reached for his sleeping daughter. Arabella just nodded and climbed the ladder to the deck. Jack did the same, but it took longer because he had a child in his arms. The crew smirked slightly as they watched they captain carry his sleeping daughter into his cabin. It was a cute picture. Whitney's arms were clutching Jack's neck while she held her doll's hand tightly. She looked so cute when she slept the sight even melted the meanest of the crews hearts. Well, except for Barbossa who thought the child was a little nuisance and way too much like her old man.  
If Whitney hadn't been asleep, Jack would've told the crew to beat it. But knowing that it would take him and Arabella an hour just to get her back to sleep he kept his mouth shut and walked into his cabin. Arabella was taking Whitney's nightgown out of the drawer, "Help me get her dressed for bed." She said as Jack placed Whitney on her bed. He pulled the child's boots off and gently pulled her little blue dress over her head. Arabella rolled the nightgown up and then placed it over the little girl's head. Whitney didn't even stir as her parents tucked her in.

Jack smiled as Arabella bent down and kissed the top of the child's head. He never thought he would have a family of his own, but he had been wrong. One little mistake led him to something he never thought possible. Then it hit him. He realized he wanted this to be official. Jack couldn't believe he wanted to do this. He wasn't exactly marriage material, and yet he wanted Arabella not as a girlfriend or the mother of his child, but as his wife. He couldn't believe what he was thinking. Captain Jack Sparrow wanted to take a woman as his bride. One woman. Never looking at another. The same face to look at day after day. But then he looked up at her beautiful face once again. That was the face he wanted to look at day after day until he died.  
Completely not believing what he was doing, he stood up and took her hand, "I need to talk to you, luv." He whispered

"Okay." She replied a little nervous.

Jack led her out of the bed chamber and into the room where his desk was and all that. He took a deep breath and then began to explain what he was thinking, "Belle, do you want to leave the Pearl?"

Her eyes widened in a mix of horror and shock, "Are ye saying you want me to leave?" she asked, rather hurt at the thought of him not wanting her.

Now Jack was the one who looked hurt, "No, never, but that's just it. I don't want you to leave. I never want you to leave me. Belle, I love you."

Tears began to well up in Arabella's eyes as she stared at his wonderful face. She couldn't believe what he just said. He loved her. She smiled up at his somewhat worried face, "Oh Jack," she said just before throwing her arms around him, "I love you, too."

"So you won't try and kill me after I ask you a certain question?" he asked. Arabella's eyes widened in shock. She knew exactly what that certain question was, but she really was not expecting that of all things. Jack held her in front of him as a smile spread across his face, "Will you marry me?"

She stood there in shock with her mouth wide open and her eyes wide. She knew what he was going to ask, but she really wasn't prepared for it. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure it was going to burst. Finally after about two minutes, she was able to get the words out of her mouth, "Yes" she replied softly, still not believing what was happening.

Jack couldn't contain his happiness as he picked up his new bride-to- be and claimed her lips in a very passionate kiss. They were in that kiss for probably two minutes when they heard the little pitter patter of feet coming from the bed chamber. Jack quickly broke the kiss not wanting Whitney to see what him and Mommy were up to when she walked in. "Mommy" Whitney whimpered as she walked into the room with tears in her big brown eyes.

"What is it, sweetie?" Arabella asked as she picked up the small child.

"I'm scared." She replied with a sniffle.

Jack walked over to them and stroked Whitney's back, "What's scaring you, Princess?" he asked, having no idea where he got that nick name and why he used it.

"Lord Beckett's gonna come and take me away from you." She said as a tear ran down her rosy cheek.

"I will never let that happen, darling." Jack said as he brushed the red curls out of the small child's face. "Nobody's going to take you away from us."

Whitney wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "Are you sure?"

Arabella kissed Whitney's cheek and tightened her hold on her scared daughter, "We'll never let anything happen to you ever again." She said as she began to rock the child in her arms. Arabella began to hum an old lullaby she once heard a friend sing to her own child.

_Close your eyes and go to sleep_

_Little Angel of Mine_

_When you wake I'll be there_

_Little Angel of Mine_

**Author's notes: I think I know where this story is gonna go so I think I might be updating sooner than I used to. Please, please, please review.**


	13. Chapter: A Day in the Town

**Chapter 13: A Day in the Town**

As the sun rose above the horizon, its rays shone through the window of the captain's cabin and onto Whitney's slightly freckled face. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as last's night's sleep began to wear off. She sat up as she rubbed her eyes and let out a slight yawn. When she looked over at her parent's bed, she saw that they were still fast asleep. _"They shouldn't be sleeping when the sun is up."_ She thought as she grabbed her doll and climbed out of bed. Silently, she tiptoed over to the bigger bed and gently pulled herself onto it. Then with an evil grin on her face that looked exactly like her father's, she began to jump on the old mattress doing her best to wake them up, giggling the whole time. Both Jack and Arabella groaned as Whitney continued to jump and giggle still trying everything to wake them up.  
Jack grumbled as he turned on his back and then sat up, "Whitney, that's enough." He said

Whitney stopped jumping and crawled into his lap, "You're not supposed to sleep when the sun's up." She said with a smile on her face.

"Oh really, and who says that?" he asked with a slight smirk on his face.

Whitney's smile just got bigger, "You did."

Jack's smirk faded and he felt a little stupid. _"This is one of those times where I wish Whitney didn't have my wits."_ He said to himself, "Oh" he replied flatly.

Whitney just continued to smile up at him until she looked behind his back at her still sleeping mother, "Mommy, wake up. It's morning."

Arabella just moaned and pulled the covers over her head, "Ten more minutes" she grumbled.

Whitney wasn't going to let her mother get away with this one. So she crawled over to Arabella's side of the bed and sat on her torso, "Please Mommy" Whitney said while giving her the puppy lip.

Arabella just rolled her eyes, "Put the lip away. That doesn't work on me. Try it on Daddy." She said as she placed Whitney back onto the bed.

"Why? She ain't trying to talk me into anything." Jack pointed out.

"Not now, she ain't." Arabella said with an evil grin and got up off the bed, "Okay sweetheart, time to get dressed." She said as she picked up Whitney and walked over the dresser.

"Put her in something a little nicer than usual since we're making port in a few hours." Jack said as he stood up and walked over to them.

"Aye, aye, captain" Arabella said, giving him a fake salute.

Jack rolled his eyes as he got dressed. "Woman" he muttered, pulling on his jacket.

* * *

When the sun reached high noon, the Black Pearl was moored to the docks of Port St. John. It was a small town that didn't despise pirates and was just a regular peasant town. Jack thought this was the perfect place to resupply and get a little break from the Pearl. Plus he needed to see a man about a wedding ring for his bride-to-be.  
As Jack, Arabella, and Whitney walked down the dock and into the small town, Whitney was bouncing with excitement. A whole day with just her mom and dad, going into town. She loved the Pearl and all, but it was nice to take a quick break on land. Jack and Arabella smiled as they watched their small child look around the town in awe. Even though it wasn't very big, she was pleased none the less.

Jack took care of the supply orders rather quickly so it wasn't long before they were able to go around town to wherever they pleased. When they came to the first shop, Arabella eyed Jack a little bit, "Jack, we can go in there, but I swear if you get too carried away I will personally break yer jaw." She said while giving him a look.

"And how could I possibly get carried away at candy store if I'm a grown man?" he asked while holding a still excited Whitney in his arms.

"It's not you I'm worried about." She replied, motioning to their daughter, "Ye probably won't be able to say no when she's reached the limit."

"Oh, don't be such a spoil sport, woman." He said and headed into the shop.

Whitney didn't know much about candy nor what she liked so Jack and Arabella had to explain what was what. This store was a little small, but was packed to the brim with shelves full of…well whatever candy they had back in the 18th century. Jack was holding Whitney up so she could see what was on the shelves when Arabella grabbed a bag of fudge, "About some of this?" she asked Jack.

His face scrunched up in disgust as he looked at what she was holding, "Ugh never again! Used to be my favorite until Jean spoiled it with cashews." He said as he set Whitney back on her feet.

Arabella gave him a confused look, "When did Jean make fudge?"

Jack gave a flat look in return. He couldn't believe she didn't remember that, "The day my face and lips swelled. Remember, I was yelling at Jean for not knowing I was allergic to cashews."

"You didn't even know you were allergic to cashews?" she asked, sounding a little stunned.

"I'd never had them before and since allergies might run in the family it probably isn't a good idea for Whitney to try it." He replied. Whitney giggled as she tried to imagine Jack's face swollen from an allergic reaction. Jack looked down at her as she giggled by his side, "You think that's funny?" he asked while she continued to giggle. She just answered with more giggles. "Well, how funny is this?" he said as he bent down and started tickling her.  
Whitney squealed with delight as Jack continued to tickle her to death. Jack couldn't help but laugh as she wiggled in his arms. Her laugh was one of the sweetest sounds known to his ears and he loved it.

"Jack, she needs to breath." Arabella said as she watched with a large smile on her own face. If someone had told her when she was sixteen that Jack would be doing this to their child she would've called them crazy. But here she was watching the man she loved with their wonderful daughter. The sight of the two almost brought tears of joy to her eyes.

Finally after at least five minutes, Jack stopped when Whitney was having trouble breathing from laughing so hard, "Alright, I need to go pick something up so I'll meet you both at the clothing shop."

"Fine with me." Arabella said as she took Whitney's hand.

Jack smiled down at his daughter and ruffled her hair before he placed a kiss on his bride-to-be's cheek, "I'll see ya later, darling." He said as he walked out of the store.

"Bye Daddy!" Whitney called.

"Okay are we almost done?" Arabella asked her daughter.

"Hmmm….yes" Whitney said with a smile. They quickly paid for the candy and then went on their way.

* * *

Meanwhile Jack was on his way to, you guessed it, the jewelers. He had met the old jeweler known as Marcus a while back so he had a feeling it wouldn't take much to convince him to make something special for Arabella. When he walked into the old shop, he found the short old man with gray hair fixing some sort of golden chain, "Well, the old man has yet to kick the bucket." Jack said as he leaned against the wall.

The old man's head shot up at the familiar voice, "Well, well, Cap'n Jack Sparrow, don't see you around here very much anymore." Marcus said with a grin on his wrinkled face.

"Well, this ain't a social visit. I'm in need of a ring." Jack said, walking towards the counter the old man was working at.

"Another one? I swear ye're gonna run out of fingers, Jack." He said as he set down his tools.

"Ah, but it's not for me." Jack said with his famous smirk.

Marcus' eyes widened, "Ye're not telling me you found a girl, are ya?" Jack simply nodded, his smirk never leaving his face. "This I just can't believe. Jack Sparrow find'n a woman." He said and then raised an eyebrow at his friend, "Ya didn't by chance get dragged into this because the girl is pregnant, now did ya?"

"Of course not! She just happens to be the only woman I care enough about to marry. Plus, I can't believe the words are coming out of me mouth…but I do love her." He admitted.

"Well, this calls for a celebration. How bout some rum?" Marcus asked as he stood up.

"Aye, but like I said I'm in need of a ring." Jack said as he took a seat at the small table in the corner.

"We'll discuss it over the rum." Marcus answered as he searched for the drinks. He came out with two bottles of the brown liquid in his hands a minute later. He handed one to Jack just before sitting down, "So tell me about this woman that stole the heart of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow." He said and took a swig of rum.

"Well, she's a feisty one at that, but she's a beauty. A fiery red-head with a temper, but she sure knows how to make ya feel good, if ya know what I mean." Jack replied with his evil grin.

"Sounds perfect for the likes of ye. So what kind of ring are we talk'n here?" the old man asked.

"Well, definitely something a little big, but not too big. You should make it look somewhat like a pirate ring, but still feminine. She doesn't really like girly things, but something that a woman like her would…well…like anyway." Jack explained.

Marcus smiled slightly, "I think I've got just the thing for the Mrs.-to-be." He said as he stood up and walked to the counter. Jack followed and watched as Marcus pulled out a tray of rings and reached for one with a somewhat large blue diamond ring with two smaller white ones on either side. The band on which it sat was a little wide, but it still looked like it could be used for a woman's wedding ring.

Jack took it and looked it over a little, "That should work just fine for her. Not too flashy either."

"Aye, that it is. But to make it more personal you may want to get something inscribed in the band. Woman love that whether they're girly or not."

"Hmm, sounds good." Jack said as he handed the ring back, "but how much more would it cost?"

Marcus shook his head, "I ain't gonna charge ya for the inscription. You can consider that a wedding gift."

"Wedding gift?" a voice asked from the front of the shop. The men looked up and saw Will standing there looking at Jack curiously. "Why would you be getting a wedding gift?" he asked as he walked towards them.

"Whelp, I don't have to tell you everything about my life, now do I?" Jack said

"Are you seriously getting married?" Will asked, completely stunned at the news.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Why yes I am." He replied

"Jack, are you sure about this?" the whelp asked.

"William, you of all people should know that when I've made up my mind there's no going back."

Will stared blankly at him, "Since when do you do that?"

Jack again just rolled his eyes and turned back to the old man that stood there confused, "This is just some kid that works on my ship." He whispered to his friend.

"Ah, I see." Marcus muttered in reply, "What exactly did you want inscribed on this?" he asked.

"The Sparrow trademark." He muttered so the whelp wouldn't hear.

"Not a bad idea. I'll have it ready in an hour or so." Marcus said before going to the back of the shop.

Jack nodded his goodbye and headed for the door. Will followed him outside and walked alongside him, "You're actually going to do it?" he asked

Jack sighed in annoyance, "Yes, ya dolt, I'm going to marry Arabella Smith." He said slowly enough for the idiot to understand it.

"Jack, do you have any idea what you're doing?"

Jack stopped walking and gave Will a flat look, "Aye, now shut it and leave me be." He said and then started toward the clothing store. "I think I'll just leave the whelp and his distressing damsel here." He mumbled under his breath.

**Author's notes: Thank you Aquatic-Gypsy for your help with this chapter. I think I might be out of my slump with this one. Now I just gotta get out of the slump with A Blast from the Past. Oh well, please everybody review! I really, really would like some reviews. Please just say a few words in a review. That's all I ask.**


	14. Chapter: Father Daughter Time

**Chapter 14: Father Daughter Time**

After Arabella had refilled Whitney's and her own wardrobe at the clothing store (she'd tried to do the same thing with Jack's but he refused to even look at the clothes she picked out), Jack looked at the time and decided that he need to get back to the jewelers to get Arabella's ring. An idea came to his head as he walked out the door with Whitney holding tightly to his hand. "Belle, I've got to go pick up another thing that I forgot about so you head back to the ship and I'll take Whitney with me." He said, hoping she'd believe him. Arabella gave him a suspicious look, but nodded and followed Will and Elisabeth back to the Pearl. Jack sighed with relief and picked Whitney up before heading in the other direction to the shop.

"Where are we going, Daddy?" she asked as they passed by the loud market place.

"Well, Daddy needs to pick up something special for Mummy." Jack said as he walked up the steps of the jewelers. He smirked when he thought of the look on Marcus' face when he saw his five-year-old daughter.  
When he walked through the door, he found the old man looking at some golden locket. Jack cleared his throat to signal his presence. "Just a minute, Jack." Marcus replied while gently putting the locket back in its case. When he finally looked up his mouth dropped, there was Captain Jack Sparrow, the fearsome pirate, with a five-year-old girl in his arms.

Jack chuckled at his old friend's reaction to his daughter, "What's the matter, Marcus? Never seen a father with his daughter before?" he asked, laughing at the jewelers look of shock.

"I ain't never seen nor expected _you_ of all people to have a daughter." He replied, beginning to shake off the shock.

Jack shrugged innocently, "Weirder things have happened, mate."

Marcus' shocked look turned to a fake accusing one instead, "I though ye said ya weren't marrying the girl because she was having a baby."

"I'm not. Arabella isn't having a baby because she already did…five years ago." Jack replied grinning at the old jeweler.

Marcus chuckled a little at Jack's smart mouth, "Whatever ye say, Jack. So what's the little lassie's name?" he asked looking at the curly-haired child in his arms, "Good lord, that child looks just like you, minus the red hair."

Jack smiled proudly, "Thanks mate"

The old man looked at the little girl in his friend's arms, "Yer name wouldn't happen to be Jaclyn, now would it?" he asked her with a small smile on his face.

Whitney giggled, "No, but Daddy wishes it was."

This answer sent Marcus into a fit of loud laughter. Jack just rolled his eyes and gave his daughter a flat look. She just returned it with an innocent one and a small smile which she knew would always get her out of trouble…well with her father that is. After the old jeweler recovered from his laughter fest, he took a deep breath and looked up at Jack, "Not only does she have her father's looks, but also his wits as well." He said still trying not to laugh.

"That could be one of the reasons her mother named her Whitney." Jack responded.

"Ah, that name definitely suits her." Marcus muttered, "Now I'm sure you're here for your order." He said while pulling out a small box from behind him.

"Aye" Jack replied as the old man lifted the lid to the box. There inside sat the gorgeous ring he'd picked out earlier. He pulled it out of the box and looked on the inside of the rim. The Sparrow trademark had been engraved perfectly into it and was as bold as day. "So what do ya think, Whitney? Will Mum like it?" he asked the little girl.

"I think so. Mummy doesn't wear jewelry that often." She replied looking at the blue diamond.

"Ah, but this is one ring yer mama will always wear if she be marrying yer pa." Marcus said to her.

"But why?" she asked

"Darling, the ring shows that you belong to someone who loves you and it tells other people that ye're married and not interested in looking." Jack replied, trying to explain it so the child would understand.

Whitney still seemed a little confused, but then she just shrugged, "Okay" she muttered.

Jack handed Marcus a bag of coins and took the box containing the ring. "When's the wedding?" the old jeweler asked.

"Well… we haven't picked out the date yet, but we will soon." Jack replied.

"Daddy, can we go home now?" Whitney asked trying to stifle a yawn.

"We probably should otherwise Belle will get suspicious." Jack said while shifting her in his arms.

"Good luck with the marriage, Jack." Marcus said as Jack walked toward the door.

"Thanks mate" Jack said as he walked out the door. When he reached the end of the street, he looked down and saw that Whitney had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Jack had to admit that she looked adorable when she slept. _"I hope she never grows up." _He said to himself as he walked towards the dock. If anyone had walked by, they've been rather confused at the sight of a pirate captain carrying a sleeping child in his arms while looking down at her like a proud father that he was.

**Author's notes: Sorry it's short, but I'm just building up to the big day! If you have any more suggestions for it, let me know. I've got quite a few and I'll probably use a lot of them. Let's just say, you guys are brilliant when it comes to ideas. I can't wait to write the wedding. **

**Anyway, please, oh please, review if you want that chapter faster. AND I MEAN IT!!! I'm trying to update faster even though it's the holidays! Please, pretty please.**


	15. Chapter: Oh, the Joys of Planning

**Chapter 15: Oh, the Joys of Planning**

That night after Arabella had tucked Whitney in, she and Jack sat in each others arms and watched her sleep from their bed. "So what exactly were ya doing when you two left earlier?" she asked giving Jack a suspicious look.

Jack sighed, "Well, I can't really say." He replied giving her a mischievous look.

Arabella gave him a flat look, "And why not?"

Jack just got that look on his face, "Ye'll just have to wait till the wedding, my dear." He replied while smiling evilly.

"Speaking of which, we should probably pick a date for it." Arabella said giving up on the little secret…well for now that is. She might just do a little 'snooping' in the morning when Jack's not looking.

"Well…how soon did ye want to do it? I'm sure you can't wait to have the title of Mrs. Sparrow." He said mischievously.

Arabella rolled her eyes, "Whatever ye say, Jack." She said before yawning and snuggling closer to him.

"I'm guessing we should pick up on this conversation in the morning, eh?" he asked as she closed her eyes. Arabella muttered a 'Mmm' before finally falling into unconsciousness. Jack sighed and leaned his head against hers, "Love you, Belle." He whispered as he started falling asleep as well.

* * *

The wedding was set only two weeks from then since they just wanted something small. They decided to have it in the Yucatan not far from a little town and not far from Tumen's village. The ceremony was to be taken place on a cliff overlooking the sea.  
Just a week before the wedding, Arabella and Elisabeth were going into town to get Arabella's wedding dress and Whitney's dress. They didn't really need a flower girl, but both Jack and Arabella wanted their child up there when they finally became husband and wife. So the two women talked excitedly about the wedding as they walked into town with Whitney in tow. Whitney didn't really like the idea of having to get a new dress since she was starting to become a tomboy (courtesy of her beloved father). "Mummy, I don't want a new dress." She insisted as Arabella practically dragged her into the little clothing store.

"Well, ye need one for the wedding and ye're gonna wear it whether ya like it or not and I don't want to hear another word about it." Arabella said sternly as she pulled her daughter over to the shelf of little girl dresses. She held up a few, but they just didn't seem right. Whitney was ignoring the dresses the whole time so Arabella was picking one out that she liked and was just going to force Whitney into whether she liked it or not. This tomboy stage was about to drive her crazy.

"Arabella, look at this one." Elisabeth said as she held up a little blue dress that wasn't too plain, but not too fancy either. It had a few bows at the bottom with a white sash around the middle. It was just perfect.

Arabella took it from her and held it up to Whitney's body. Unfortunately, Whitney still didn't like the whole dress idea. "Mommy, no. I don't want to wear a fancy dress." She protested as Arabella held her by the arm.

She sighed at her fussy daughter, "Whitney, this dress isn't that fancy and I personally like it so ye're gonna wear it for Mommy and Daddy's wedding whether ye want to or not." She then dragged her into the fitting room and pulled if over her head while completely ignoring the child's protests.

The seamstress had come over to help them and was checking the hem on the dress and such. "This certainly is a nice fit and she does look adorable." The middle-aged woman said with a small smile.

Whitney stood there and pouted, "I don't want to wear a girly dress." She mumbled with her bottom lip jutted out.

Arabella gave Whitney a stern look, "You will and yer gonna like it and if I hear anymore about it, I'll smack yer butt." She said finally loosing her temper.

Whitney stopped immediately and nodded. She did not want to get in trouble with her mother for she knew what happened when ya did. Daddy had demonstrated that plenty of times already.  
After getting Whitney to stop whining Arabella was looking at dresses for her, but just couldn't find one she liked. She'd never been to a wedding before and had only heard stories of how brides were supposed to look. But she just didn't want to look like every bride you read about in books. She was looking at a pale blue one when she spotted a little bit of white hanging from the other shelf. Slowly, she made her way over to where she saw it and pulled out an elegant, but simple white gown. The sleeves were made of lace and the skirt flowed down from her waist like the sea's calming waves. The bodice was plan but hugged close to any curves.  
Arabella looked over her shoulder and saw Whitney with Elisabeth. So she quickly went into the dressing room and tried it on. It was a perfect fit. The dress was just what she had always dreamed of wearing to her wedding. It was so simply made, but it was far better than any expensive silk from foreign lands.

Arabella was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Whitney running toward the dressing room. "Mommy, are you almost done?" the little girl asked.

"Just one more minute, sweetie." She said as she started to wiggle out of the gown and get dressed in her old clothes. She still smiled brightly on the inside as they left the shop. She just couldn't wait to see the look on Jack's face when he saw her walking toward him.

* * *

"The whole point of doing it here was to keep it small. Not go crazy with all this…nonsense." Jack whined as Jean kept suggesting certain foods for the reception.

"Ah, but we need to celebrate you and Arabella _finally_ tying the note." Jean protested.

Jack glared at his friend as he leaned against the wall of Tumen's hut, "What's that supposed to mean?" he practically growled.

Tumen rolled his eyes, "Wasn't it obvious how much you two liked each other even all those years ago when we were sailing on the Barnacle? And it took you all this time and a child to finally get you two together." He explained slowly.

"Love doesn't come easy for pirates, mate." Jack retorted.

Before Tumen or Jean could say just how stupid that excuse was, shouting was heard coming from the beach. All three men ran toward it and saw none other than the Misty Lady on the horizon and a rowboat coming toward them. And there inside the boat, was Captain Teague, Jack's father, Jonathan, Jack's brother, and Jack's little sister, Kat. Jack groaned as they reached the shore. How on earth did his family find out about this?

Jonathan was the first to approach his younger brother, "So it be true than, Jackie's been dragged to the alter!" he shouted as he put a headlock on Jack.

Jack swatted his annoying, pig-headed brother off of him and punched him in the shoulder, "I ain't being dragged. I'm going willingly because I actually found a girl that is far better than anything ye'll ever get." He retorted with his infamous smirk.

Jonathan was about to make a comeback when they heard a little voice running towards them, "Daddy!" Whitney shrieked as she ran to Jack. Jack smiled as he caught her and lifted her into his arms. Arabella soon came walking up behind them, her arms full of packages.  
When Jack's family saw them, Kat's jaw dropped, Jonathan's eyes widened, and Teague…well, he didn't seem too surprised at all in fact. Jack smiled sheepishly before explaining, "Uh, this would be the girl I'm making Mrs. Sparrow." He said motioning to Arabella.

Kat closed her mouth and gave her brother a questioning look, "Who's the kid? Or better yet, who's kid is she?" she asked or more like sneered.

Whitney didn't really like her that much so she shied closer to her father never taking her gaze off of Kat. Jack was a little annoyed at her comment and would've given his sister a good slap upside the head if he hadn't been holding his child. "Well, Kathryn, if ye haven't figured it out by looking at her closely then I'm happy to say Whitney's mine." He said almost growling.

Teague gave Kat a fierce look when she tried to open her big mouth again, "Enough, Kat" he said in his deep voice that scared the crap out of everybody.

Jonathan seemed to like the idea of having a niece, "Whitney…where'd ya get that name?" Arabella glared at Jonathan and placed her hands on her hips. His eyes widened and he held his hands up in surrender, "Not that it's a bad name. It's just not something you hear everyday." He tried explaining to get out of a butt kicking.

Jack rolled his eyes at his brother's stupidity, "Pathetic as usual." He muttered under his breath. Whitney however heard it and started giggling.  
Jonathan looked over at the little girl with a confused look that was clearly fake, "What's so funny, squirt?" he asked.

"Nothing" she said, trying her best to stop her giggles, but failing.

Teague approached Jack, no emotion on his face whatsoever, "I already know the whole story, but I didn't tell the others." He explained.

"Thanks" he mumbled. He didn't really want to have to explain the whole story to his father with Arabella and Whitney around. Whitney was still have nightmares about the past few months anyway so bringing it back up was definitely not something he wanted to do. But he hoped after this wedding drama was over things would calm down. Alas, they would not.

**Author's notes: I'm so sorry this took so long. I completely understand if people want to kill me, but if you did that, you'd never know what was going to happen next. Anyway, I'm trying to hurry, but I do have a life that keeps me busy. **

**Thanks to Aquatic Gypsy again for helping me with the gown idea and to Oceangoddess for the family idea.**

**Review? Please?**


	16. Chapter: The Wedding

**Chapter 16: The Wedding**

The next morning just as the sun pecked over the horizon, Arabella was being dragged out of her tent by Elisabeth. "Why on earth are we getting up this early? The wedding's not till noon." Arabella groaned as Elisabeth pulled her over to a hut.

"Because we need to make sure everything's right and besides, Jack's not supposed to see you until you're walking down the aisle. It's tradition." The young woman argued.

Arabella gave her a flat look, "If ye haven't noticed by now, Jack and I aren't one for tradition." She retorted.

"It's never too late to start." Elisabeth replied, handing Arabella a box of decorations, "Now hurry up, we've got to get this stuff set up before the others wake up!" she demanded as she started dragging Arabella by the arm towards the cliff where the wedding was being held. Arabella groaned but did as the annoying, high class brat demanded. Seems a simple wedding was just too much to ask for.

After what felt like an eternity, Elisabeth was finally satisfied with the decorations. The cliff now had about five rows of chairs, roses and lilys everywhere you walked, and there was even a piano off to the side, but that was Jean's idea. Arabella had a feeling Jack was going to kill him for that later. But she was also tempted to do that as well.

When they went back to the village, everyone was awake and getting ready. Arabella didn't even have time to grab something to eat when Elisabeth forced her into her tent. "Why can't I have a moment's peace?" Arabella whined.

"Because you're getting married in about twenty minutes. Now get that dress on or we won't even have time to do your hair!" she shrieked, throwing the dress in Arabella's face.

"My hair is just fine, thank you." Arabella said after she'd pulled the dress over her head.

"Not for a wedding it isn't." Elisabeth said holding up an evil looking brush. This did not look good.

"What is yer pain of a wife doing to me girlfriend?" Jack asked Will as he passed by the tent where Elisabeth was holding Arabella hostage.

"Trying to get her ready for your wedding." Will replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jack scoffed, "My Belle doesn't like getting dressed up. Never has and from the sounds that are coming out of the bloody tent, she's being forced to do so against her will which could spell serious disaster for your wife's health, savvy?"

Will shook his head in annoyance as he made his way toward the cliff, "She's just trying to help." He reasoned.

Jack was about to retort when he heard a screech coming from a certain little girl. "Whitney, get back here this instant!" Elisabeth shouted from the top of her lungs while the little girl ran as fast as her legs could take her.

Jack couldn't help but laugh as the child ran towards him and clung onto his legs for dear life. "Don't let her take me, Daddy." Whitney pleaded.

Jack shook his head as he picked up his young daughter, "You see, William, this is why you're distressing damsel shouldn't be 'helping' me girls. She just tried to force the daughter of a pirate to look like a spoiled, pampered brat, savvy?" he explained as Whitney hid her face in her father's neck.

Elisabeth huffed as she stomped over to them with a light blue ribbon in her hand, "I'm doing no such thing. Now give her to me." She retorted holding out her hands to take the child.

Whitney just clung to Jack's neck even tighter, "Noooo!" she squealed.

"Oh, leave the kid alone, Lizzie. She doesn't need that girly crap in her hair." Jack said as he moved Whitney out of the way.

Elisabeth groaned with frustration, "Jack, it's just a ribbon. It won't hurt her to wear it."

"Leave her alone." Jack said sternly. Obviously, he was going into 'overprotective father' mode. So Elisabeth went back into the tent, annoyed that some men were just so thick-headed.

* * *

A twenty minutes later, everyone was at the cliff getting ready for the ceremony to begin in about ten minutes. Jean insisted on dragging an old piano up onto the cliff, much to Jack and Arabella's dislike. He was no playing random tunes as Whitney sat on the piano bench and giggled as she swung her legs back and forth in the air. Jean smiled, "See Jack, it was a good idea to bring it here." He said, motioning to Whitney's giggling face.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Keep telling yerself that Jean, but I still say it's ridiculous." He said while shaking his head.

Jean smiled evilly as he leaned down and whispered into Whitney's ear, "Party pooper" this of course just made the little girl start laughing her guts out. She kept laughing even when her face was bright red and she was barely breathing.

Jack glared over at Jean with a sneer, "What'd you tell her?"

Jean looked up innocently, "Not a thing."

"Alright enough of this. Let's get this thing started and get these two married." Tumen said as he shooed Jack over to where they called the alter even though it was just the place in front of the rows and rows of chairs. Tumen was the one doing the ceremony cause he was the only who could actually speak English amongst the villagers.

As Jean started playing the wedding march, Jack's eyes widened as his eyes beheld the woman walking towards him. There was Arabella in a simple white dress with her hair pulled up into a fancy/messy bun and a small smile on her face. In all his years on this earth, Jack had never seen anything more beautiful then the gorgeous red-head standing in front of him. He finally came back to reality when she reached the end of the aisle and he took her hand in his. He had mixed feelings of nervousness, fear, and embarrassment, but love for his new wife was the strongest of them all. Never in a million years had he ever thought he'd get married let alone have a child.  
Arabella stared up into Jack's deep, brown eyes and she finally felt whole for the first time in her life. They both now had each other along with a beautiful daughter one they could watch grow from the little girl she was to a gorgeous young woman some day. This day was one of the best moments in both of their lives no matter how unexpected it was, but this was certainly not going to be the last unexpected event in their lives.

**Author's notes: Okay, I'm trying my best to finish this story and I'm getting closer. There's still two more big things that are going to happen so don't let that freak you out. **

**Anyway, I know you guys are mad that I haven't updated in months, but could you please just give me at least seven reviews? Come on, I worked hard on this story. Please don't give up on me.**


	17. Chapter: Fearful Wedding Night

**Chapter 17: Fearful Wedding Night**

After the ceremony, they all headed back to the Mayan village for the 'reception'. Everyone danced around the campfire laughing and enjoying themselves as food and drinks were passed around. Whitney thought this wedding was way better than Beckett's, one: cause she didn't have people scolding her ever two seconds for doing nothing, two: no one looked down at her as if she was an infant. Instead, she spent the rest of the day playing with the other children, but not before her mother dragged her back to the tent and made her change out of her dress which Whitney was actually very grateful for.  
Later on, as Whitney continued to play with a young girl around her age who was Tumen's niece, she saw something move in the bushes that sat at the edge of the forest. Being the curious child she was, Whitney made her way over to the bush and started looking around. Then something shiny caught her eye. In the dirt was a small silver coin that shimmered in the light. The little girl bent down and picked it up holding it in the light to get a clearer picture of the strange markings on it.

A snap of a twig made her head shoot up. Whitney looked around her, in the trees, and bushes, but nothing was there and not a sound came to her ears except the soft whistle of the breeze. So with a shrug, she turned around and was just about to walk out of the edge of the forest when she felt a pair of hands grab her waist and lift her up into the air. Whitney screamed in fright and struggled in the person's arms, but he held on tightly and covered her mouth with his hand. When she looked up, she saw a British soldier, well, more like an admiral with blond hair pulled back into a pony tail. He looked about the same age as her father, but he seemed to be just a bit taller. This made her scream and kick even harder, but it was no use. She knew exactly what was gonna happen now. "Calm down, child. I'm taking you back to your real family." He whispered.

Whitney bit down hard on his hand, hoping it would distract him long enough for her to get away, but alas, he still had a firm grip on her. "Ouch" he groaned as he pulled his hand away.

"Let me go! I want my daddy!" she screamed as she punched and kicked the admiral.

"Hush now, I'm taking you back to Port Royal. Jack won't be able to hurt you anymore." The man said as he started walking further into the forest.

For the rest of the walk Whitney kicked and screamed as well as begged for the admiral to let her go. When the British ship came into view, Whitney started crying in pure terror, "Please don't take me there." She begged, "He'll hurt me. He'll yell at me and then I'll never see Mommy and Daddy again!" she cried.

The admiral wasn't so sure what to do. He knew Becket wasn't one for children, but would he really hurt a small child? Possibly, but only for the benefit of the child. Discipline was a key characteristic in a proper child upbringing. He remembered his father doing just that when he was young and needed to be taught right from wrong. This child was just like any other. She only cried about Becket hurting her because he was very sure Jack probably just let the girl run around doing whatever she pleased, making her act like a little savage.  
So after coming to this conclusion, the Admiral remained silent as he carried the squirming child to the Josephina. "Lord Beckett is waiting in his office, sir." The lieutenant said as the Admiral walked up the gangplank. The Admiral nodded in his direction as he walked towards the doors leading to the office. After turning down a corridor, he reached the double doors of the office. Whitney's cries were down to whimpers of terror as she was carried into the room.

Lord Beckett sat at his desk, looking through papers of this and that when they walked in, "Ah, Admiral Dalton, I see you've brought back my little…trinket." Beckett said. At the sound of his voice, Whitney shook in fear. She'd hoped she'd never have to see this man again for as long as she lived.

"Yes, sir, I did. I trust you and Lady Beckett can now sleep soundly knowing the child's no longer in the hands of that filthy pirate." Admiral Dalton pointed out.

"Indeed we will." He said as he stood up from his desk, "You're free to go. Just leave the child."

Fitzwilliam nodded, but as he began to set Whitney on the floor, she grabbed a hold of his coat, holding on for dear life, "Please don't leave me here with him. He'll hurt me! Please! Please don't leave me here!" she begged as tears streamed down her face.

Amazingly as it sounds, the scared look on her face actually tugged at his heart a little, but of course there was no way he was going to go against an order. So without a single word, he pulled his coat out of her little hands and set her on her feet. "I'll order the men to set sail for Port Royal immediately." Fitz said just before walking out the door.

Whitney stood in front of the door shaking in fear as the man that haunted her in her sleep slowly walked towards her. She walked a step backwards right into the door and leaned against it before falling down onto her rear. As he got closer, she pulled her legs to her and buried her face in her knees. "Please don't hurt me. I didn't do anything wrong. I promise." She pleaded.

Beckett stood in front of her staring at her emotionlessly, "It wasn't very nice of you to run away from home like that. Your mother has been worried sick." He said in a sickly sweet voice.

Whitney's fear worsened when she thought of Lady Beckett. She was a terrible woman let alone a dreadful mother. Beckett grinned when he saw the fear in the child's eyes. He was sure she would be no trouble now. It wouldn't be long before she became the golden child she was supposed to be. Then he'd be able to ship her off to some boarding school in England and hopefully would be able to marry her off only weeks after she returns. The High Society of Port Royal would look upon him with respect and glory after this was all accomplished. Plus, he would have the satisfaction of taking something of Sparrows and making it his own. What better way to get revenge.

After pulling out of his thoughts, he grabbed Whitney's arm and pulled her to her feet. She whimpered in fear as he did this, but it was met with a hard slap to the face, "Enough of that. You will not act like a spoiled little brat or you'll immediately be punished. When we return home, you'll be in a great deal of trouble if you act out. And above all, I never ever want to hear the name of Sparrow ever again, is that clear?" he growled through clenched teeth.  
Whitney of course she had no choice so she nodded in reply and stopped crying immediately. "Good" he said before dragging her toward the door. A soldier was standing just outside of it, waiting for orders. "Take her to an empty cabin and make sure you lock the door. We can't have her wandering off yet again." He said as he threw Whitney towards the soldier.

This soldier was no older than seventeen. He was also not one to speak much either, but when he saw how Lord Beckett treated this small child, he wanted to give him a piece of his mind. After Beckett had slammed the door shut, the soldier, whose name was Jeffery, picked up the little girl and began to carry her to the empty cabin that had been reserved for when the child was found. Whitney placed her head on his shoulder and cried as the young man turned down a corridor. Jeffery felt terrible as he watched her cling to him. He had a little sister her age back home so seeing this little girl so upset and in danger made him feel completely guilty and hurt that he was working for the man that inflicted this pain on such a small child. "Everything's gonna be alright, sweetheart. You're going to fine." He said as he pulled her close to him.

"I want my daddy." She whimpered.

"I know, sweetie. I know." He mumbled as he opened the door to the cabin. It was small with one twin sized bed with plain cream colored sheets and a small mahogany dresser sitting near the east wall. Jeffery gently set Whitney down on the bed and pulled the covers over her as he did with his own sister many a night.

"Please don't leave me." She whispered as her eyes became heavy.

Jeffery smiled, "I wish I could stay, but I can't. I'll come by to check on you later though." And with that said, he kissed her head and muttered a good night before he left the room and headed back up to the deck to await more orders from the cruel men that ran this ship.

* * *

As the sun began to set, the villagers gathered around the campfire and danced while other sat on logs watching. Tumen and Jack were standing a few feet away from it just talking when they heard the scream of a little girl coming from the north. A small Mayan girl that was Tumen's niece came running towards him, shouting something in their native language. Tumen grabbed her shoulders and bent down to her level, responding to her in the same language. When the little girl was explaining to him calmly, Tumen's face turned to one of worry and fear. He looked up at Jack with concern written on his face as he stood up. Jack was starting to feel nervous as his friend looked at him like that, "What's the matter?" he asked.

Tumen stood frozen for a minute before replying, "They took her, Jack." He replied quietly.

Jack raised an eyebrow at his friend, "Who?" Then it hit him, "Where's Whitney?" he asked looking around as his face started to show panic.

"He…has…her." Tumen stuttered.

Then Jack lunged at his friend and grabbed his shoulders violently, "Where is SHE!" he yelled.

"Beckett's got her, Jack! Now calm down so we can go find her!" he shouted.

Jack nodded and then turned around and started barking out orders to his crew to head back to the ship. As he walked around screaming at the men, Arabella ran up to him with a confused look on her face, "Jack, what's going?" she asked quickly.

"Just get to the ship, Belle. I'll explain later." He said, staring into her deep brown eyes. He just couldn't tell her at that very moment. How do you tell a woman her child had been kidnapped?

"Fine, I'll go get Whitney and then we'll leave." She said, but as she started walking away, Jack grabbed her wrist.

He knew he couldn't wait. In fact, he should've known she wouldn't have gone to that ship without thinking of their daughter. That was a stupid move. "Belle, something's happened." he asked his voice filled with a mix of fear and sadness.

Arabella stopped dead in her tracks and looked her husband straight in the eye, "What?" Then she looked around at all the mothers who were gathering their children in panic at all the commotion going on. Panic began to rise inside of Arabella as she watched the children run to their parents for protection. "Where's my baby?" she asked, not even looking at Jack, but at the scene in front of her.  
When Jack didn't answer her quick enough, she turned her head around and looked right at him, "Where's Whitney?"

Jack did his best to keep a calm façade, but it was starting to fall as tears welled up in his eyes at the thought of his little girl in danger. Sadness and guilt ate away at him from the inside as he looked into his wife's panicked face, "He's got her." Was his reply.

Arabella froze for a minute before slowly shaking her head, "No, no, she's alright. She's just…" her voice cracked as the tears started pouring from her eyes. Jack pulled her to him as sobs racked her body. "Not me little girl. Not me baby." She cried.

A few tears fell from Jack's eyes as he lead Arabella to the long boat. As he watched his wife weep for their child, anger welled up inside of him. That disgusting excuse of a man kidnapped his young child all for the pride and glory high society gave. To them, it was an act of bravery for him to 'rescue' Whitney, but to the real world, it was an act of selfishness and greed along with hatred. Jack knew one of the main reasons Beckett was doing this was for revenge. Beckett now knew what would hurt Jack more than death itself; the abduction and abuse of his only child. _"When I get my hands on that man, he'll curse the day he was born."_ Jack thought as he sat in the long boat with his wife in his arms.

**Author's notes: I know I did it again, but the second kidnapping had to happen for my plan to work. Don't worry, this won't end badly. I don't do sad endings…ever.  
Well, please let me see some reviews on this thing. It's really discouraging to get three reviews per chapter. That hurts guys. So please, review.**


End file.
